The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: After Year Shadows
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: The summer before Vlad starts college, strange happennings go off in his home town...things only he, his family and freinds could undersatnd.Can he stop what's doing this and at the same time get through a shocking suprise that not even Otis knew fully?
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE: THE DARK RUNNER/ THE FIRST VISITOR**

The full moon came to bloom over the town of Bathory.

It was nearly midnight and several of the town's people scurried home as fast as they could. Uncomfortable with the darkness. Others walked casually. Not having a care in the world in any way.

One, more than everyone else.

She walked through the street, humming a catchy tune and even dancing. Slightly though, so that she wouldn't look like one of those nuts that run around. She didn't actually have any idea where was going, but she didn't care. She was young twenty something that had so much energy built in and ready to blow it out.

She soon reached a point where she was completely isolated. No one seemed to be around in this point of the town. Not even cars passed by. Her only company was silence, but that didn't bother her.

She was crossing the streets, still being careful by looking both ways. And suddenly began hearing rustling in the tree ahead of her. A squirrel jumped from one branch to another. Guess she wasn't actually the only here. She giggled.

As she went farther to who knows where, she began to entertain herself with a counting game. She started counting each step she took.

One…two…three…four, five…six, seven…eight, nine…She stopped walking. And then turned around. Her right brow rose…she could have sworn she heard a second pair of footsteps.

There was no one behind her.

Because of that, she shook it off and kept walking and also, her little counting game. Ten…eleven…twelve, thirteen…fourteen, fifteen…she stopped again…there they were again…those second pairs.

She turned again. And again she saw nothing.

Her heart suddenly began to slowly pick up speed in a slight fear. She turned to walk, but…she didn't…and yet…she could footsteps…from behind. Getting closer at that…and all together they stopped.

Her heart picked up faster and slowly, she turned around once more…this time she saw something.

Several feet from her stood a dark slender figure. It stood there looking at her with curiosity as it slowly tilted its head. The girl began to breathe heavily on caution, but quickly lessened as she saw the figure walk off to the right, into the streets. Nowhere near her.

A light sigh of relief was let out and she turned back around…and flinched…there stood the figure in front of her.

Her eyes widened with panic and her body felt frozen, unable to move. The figure then leaned forward and looked carefully at the girl. It then opened its mouth slightly…revealing sharp fangs that looked way too real to even be half fake. And with that one word…

"Run…"

The feeling in her body came and the girl ran off in fear. She quickly began breathing rapidly and her heat pounded all over her chest. She ran into the silent streets with no care if a car were to appear from one of the corner and honk at her.

She then turned the head to see if the shadowy figure was following, but saw nothing. Yet the bumped hard into something hard. She looked forward and shook vigorously.

It was the figure…

The girl let out a quickly scream and turned, running off. The figure first slowly walked, but then pick up in a speed that wasn't human at all.

It grabbed the girl from the back of the neck and threw her to the hard concrete. It was done in such strength that the frightened girl felt all the air leave her lungs.

The figure stood above her and spoke again. This time the girl could tell from the voice that the figure was female itself. "Where are they?" This figure spoke in a hiss like fashion.

The helpless girl choked for a moment, but soon made words. "W-where are w-who?" The figure made a fist in her right hand. "Don't lie to me…where are they?"

A tear fell from the girls face. "I-I don't know who you're-"

"Don't lie to me!" The figure shouted in anger. Cutting the girl in and making cry more. The figure crouched down. "Where is that brat Vladimir Tod and his worm like uncle! Tell me!"

The girl shivered even more. "I-I don't know who they are…p-please, leave me alone." The figure grinded her teeth. "I said to tell me!"

"But I don't know them."

"Tell me now! I want to know now!" The figure punched the concrete next to the girl's right foot, leaving a large crack. She growled. "TELL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The figure opened her mouth and showed her fangs completely…she dived at the girl.

The girl screamed…she screamed loud and long…and then…everything was quiet once again.

The figure stood up and began walking off, but after a second or two, stopped. She turned to look one last time at the bloodless, lifeless body lying on the streets. And then continued walking.

As she did, looked up at the large full moon and spoke in a whisper. "I guess she didn't really know anything." She then looked back ahead, her voice now in a rough tone. "Vladimir and Otis...where oh where could you two be?"

Within a slipt half second, she ran in an unhuman speed once again and vanished from the empty streets.

Off to looked the two vampires...in what seemed to be in bloodlust...


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE: IT BEGINS AGAIN**

Vlad stretched his arms up into the air as he let out a pleased moan. He walked down the street in a casual pace with slight smile on his face. He was in a pretty good mood today. And why not? Why shouldn't he be in a good mood?

The love of his life, Snow, was just like him in every way…well besides being a girl. He had his best friends, Henry, Joss, Meredith, October and the rest of the Goths…well…the thing with Kristoff is still a little uneasy. He's living with his uncle and no one has attacked him for any reason at all. Not the council or the slayer society.

Everything seemed fine for him. And then, it got even better.

He jumped in surprise as something pounced from behind and wrapped themselves around him. He turned his head to look behind and as soon as he did, his slight smile became a full one.

Holding on to him was a small petite girl. Her skin was as pale as it could get, but she was very attractive. She wore a venomous purple strapless dress that barely reached her knees and matching gloves that reached her elbows. Her long black hair hit Vlad cheek slightly and she looked at him with her dark eyes that suddenly flashed green…it was Snow.

Vlad turned his body completely around and held her tightly. "Morning sunshine." He spoke to her in a pleasant tone. Yet when hearing that, Snow raised a brow. "You know…now that I'm a vampire and all…that fraise seems a bit insulting." Vlad chuckled and shrugged.

They release each other and began walking forward side by side. Vlad brushed his bangs away from his face and spoke. "So what have you been up to since graduation?"

Snow smiled and shook her head. "Well seeing how graduation was, oh I don't know-yesterday, I've done several things since then…and when I mean several…mostly sleeping." Vlad crossed his arms and nodded, looking serious, but spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Oh wow. You've done a lot."

Snow copied his moments and spoke sarcastically as well. "Yes, yes I have. I think I need to take a nap from all the sleeping. It takes a lot out of you, you know? Having to close your eyes and then toss and turn a little…man I need a break."

Vlad was about to laugh and so was Snow. Yet then Vlad stopped in his tracks and had the same surprised reaction he had a moment ago. Snow stopped walking herself and looked at his expression. "Vald…what's wrong?"

Vlad closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then gave out a long exhale. His eye shot open and quickly looked around his surroundings. Snow gave off a confused look to him. "What are doing?" Vald breathed in again. "Don't you smell that?"

Snow tilted her head, even more confused. "Smell what? What are you talking about?"

Vlad looked at her and quickly remembered she had just become a vampire. Her vampiric senses were not yet like his. "Snow…I smell blood, but...it's old…it's dead…I smell dead blood." He then looked around once more; making sure no one was around and suddenly ran off in a speed only a vampire was able to.

Snow stood stunned. "Hey, wait Vald!" She ran off, following him in vampiric speed as well.

Vald, and Snow not too far from him, took several twists and turns through the streets until forcefully stopping his feet, making a crashing like sound. Snow didn't stop at right time and ended bumping into Vlad.

She rubbed her forehead. "Ouch…Vlad, what did you mean by dead-" She stopped and looked forward, same as Vlad.

A head of them was a well sized crowed of people. Several of them were in horror and some saying 'who could have done this' or 'this is horrible!'

Curious, Vlad and Snow made their way through the crowd to the front where they were blocked by several police officers and a thin yellow tape that said 'DO NOT CROSS.' Passed that was an ambulance and three paramedics huddle themselves.

Snow gave a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"They found a dead body."

Vlad and Snow looked towards their left and a familiar girl dressed closely to Snow's style. She was wearing a gothic eighteenth century peasant girl outfit and like Snow, had long black hair. Vlad raised his eyebrows at her. "October? What are you doing here?"

She turned and looked at them. "Same reason as you guys. I saw all these people here and came to see." She then looked back at the commotion. "But yea, there's a dead body over there. I saw it for myself."

Vlad and Snow looked at each other and then at the paramedics. There they saw them pick up the lifeless body of a young woman and gently placed her inside the ambulance. And it was also at this point, that their eyes widened.

Just slightly, they saw several bite wounds on her…bite marks that could only be done by sharp fangs…fangs of a vampire. And the smell of blood was from what was left of her's that dried on the concrete.

Another vampire has come to Bathory. And has left exposure to the humans all here.

This was so not good. Not good at all...

Vlad quickly looked at Snow. "Snow, stay with October, I have to get to Otis." Snow was going to say something, but Vald had already ran through the crowd.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: UNRAVELS **

Vlad ran towards home, to where he and his uncle lived. He ran up to the door and barged in. "Otis, we have a problem!" He stopped inside and looked everywhere. "Otis! Are you here!"

A low voice came from nowhere. "Vlad, clam down…I'm in here." Vald looked to his right, looking at the entrance to the living room. He ran straight towards it and quickly saw his uncle standing in front of the television.

"Otis, we've got a problem!" Vlad spoke in a hurried tone. Otis rubbed his forehead in irritation and then looked at his nephew. "I know Vlad, I know." Otis moved away from the television, allowing Vlad to see.

On it was the news. Showing the exact spot Vlad was just at and a photo of the person, when alive, they had found there. Vlad was shocked at how fast this was put up. He then looked back at his uncle, who sighed and dropped onto the sofa.

Otis slouched himself deeper in and spoke annoyed. "Great, just great. The council just left and already something has happened. Do you know how much trouble this is going to cause us?" Vlad jerked a brow. "Why? What do you mean us? We didn't do anything."

Otis nodded, agreeing with Vlad, but still looked upset. "Yes, I know, but we're technically the only vampires in bathory. Snow just became one herself and now this new one also appeared…at the moment the councils knows only of us." He then paused and closed his eyes before continuing. "So they will assume we have something to do with this."

Vlad suddenly sighed himself. "You've got to be kidding me." Otis shook his head, showing he wasn't making this up. He then stood right back up. "Obviously the attack just happened…It will take a few days for them to find out." A thought then came to his head. "Where is Snow now?"

"She with October, why?"

Otis nodded again. "Call her or go over to her. Make sure she knows about this completely…If something were to happen for any reason, she'll be prepared to protect herself." Vlad's heart skipped a beat. That fact that he brought Snow into this, showed that this could be something serious. Yet Vlad tried not to show it. Instead he nodded. "Alright, I'll go tell her."

Vlad turned around and was about to walk off, but then Otis spoke again, but not physically…mentally.

The way only Vampires were able to. _"Vlad, don't worry. She'll be fine…if you want…you can always show her how to defend herself."_

Vlad turned back to look at Otis, confused. _"Show her? What do you mean?"_ Otis titled his head. _"Now I know you're not clueless…Vikas was a traitor, but he did teach you a few things. You could teach her some of them."_

Vlad looked away and blink twice…teach her? Will that work?

Otis raised a brow. _"Vlad…you do know I'm still in your mind right…I can't hear you."_ Vlad face turned red from embarrassment. This time he spoke out loud. "Oh…um…right?" Vlad stood there for a few more second before turning to the door and running out in normal human speed.

Otis stood there smiling, but became more serious when turning back to the television. It showed pictures of different parts of the now corpse. "Hm…these bite marks…the way they are set…why…why do I feel like I've seen something like this before?"

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXxxX**

The sun was halfway set.

Vlad walked and then stopped in front of a place he knew quiet well. This place was the cause of a lot of drama.

It was the cause of him opening up to those more like him. It was the cause of one growing anger for him. And it was also the cause of the one he loved deeply and almost killed from hunger.

He stood in front of the Crypt.

He then walked away from it, towards the alleyway. And there he saw Snow, waiting for min patiently. He had called her a few minutes before to meet her here. Of course she didn't think twice about it and just came over here.

She heard footsteps and turned her right, seeing him walking over towards her. Yet unlike her usual smile that she gives to him, she ran up to him with a struggling look, as if she was trying to hold onto something. She hugged him tightly. "Vlad are you alright? You sounded worried on the phone."

Vlad had a curious face. As he looked at her looking back at him, he noticed her eyes twitching just slightly and little drops of sweat falling from her face. "Y-yea I'm fine…are you okay…you don't seem so good."

She quickly shook her head. "No, not really…I feel horrible near this place…I don't know why." Vlad tilted his head. "What you mean." Snow held him tighter. "I feel weak and…something is making me anger…and a smell…there's some kind of smell here, it's bothering me."

Vlad tried to understand what she meant, but then he felt her whole body shake and saw she was looking passed him. He turned to look and could see a Goth leaving the club and crossing the street.

He then started to hear a slight growl and looked a down at Snow, shocking him. Her eyes were green and her fangs had shot out of her gums. How could he have forgotten? He's gotten this same way several times before. He now knew what she meant by smell…the smell of blood…the smell that all the people in the club had. Her vampire instincts were starting to infuse her and her hunger for blood we ready to attack.

He quickly held a grip on her. "Snow, don't even think about it! Just hold on to me!" Snow began groaning in anger for wanting blood, but she held on to him. Vlad then picked her up and went the coast was clear, ran home in vamipric speed.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXxxX**

Back home, Vlad had quickly given her a bag of blood and as soon as she saw it, she swiped it and snaked her fangs deep in it. She fell to her knees as she moaned in pleasure from what she tasted.

Vlad stood concerned, next to Otis. "Well this is not good." Otis nodded, agreeing with his nephew. "I'll say…you know…Vlad…after you turned her into one of us, do you know where she goes to? Where she lives?"

Vlad looked down…now that Otis mentioned it…no…ever since she had turned; he's only seen her when she pops up herself. He then looked at her and walked over towards her.

The bag went dry and Snow now seemed please. She noticed Vlad coming over towards her and smiled this time, but quickly went away when Vlad spoke. "Snow where have you been living this whole time?"

Snow looked away from his eyes. Upset at what she was about to say. "I've um…I've been living been in the park." Vlad then gained a sad expression. "Why've you been living there?"

Snow placed the empty bag on the ground. "Vlad…I can't live in a foster home…not like this…and you saw how I was getting. What if I was like that in that surround by all those people…I know a vampire need to drink blood, but…I don't want to hurt anyone."

Vlad understood. He's been in this situation before. He placed his hand into her's, making her look at him in the eyes. "Snow, I'll help you deal with it okay…and if you want…You can stay here with us."

Snow smile at him. "I would like that."


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE: LIGHTNING TWICE**

The moon rose once again into the sky and the town seemed to be on high alert after whatever attacked that woman almost twenty-four hoursago. The police have set a curfew of eleven o'clock. All must be inside their homes by that time. If not, then the police can't help, but be suspicious of you.

It was nearly that curfew time as a young boy around his late-teens ran through the streets in hesitation. He looked at his watch. "Crap, it's almost eleven! I'm not even halfway home yet!" He picked up his pace.

After hearing about what happened to the girl earlier, he wasn't taking any chances on being out in the open. He began to sweat, showing how hard his muscles were pumping to go faster. He continuously shifted his vision from the road to the time every two seconds in a semi-perfect sync.

Yet it was broken when he took a sharp right turn on the block and tripped, causing him to fall face first on to the concrete. He moaned in slight pain as he slowly picked himself up. "Okay…yea, that hurt, ouch."

Suddenly he flinched a bit as a mysterious finger surprised him, standing right in front of him, but unable to identify and they stood outside the streetlight. It bent down slight and lowered its hand towards the boy and a sign of helping.

The boy looked at the hand and expected. He was the quickly lifted back up on his feet and he looked right at the shadowy figure. "Um…thank you." The figure said nothing back in return. Instead it walked right around him right away.

The boy turned his head to look at it walk off. "Okay…weird." Yet as he turned forward, he jumped…

There stood the figure once again…

"What the H-" Before he could finish, the figure grabbed him by the throat and slammed his back on to a building wall, forcing the air out of his lungs. His feet were barely touching the ground.

The figure then leaned its head a little closer and shot out fangs from its gums, frightening the boy deeply. It was about to feast on him when it suddenly stopped on inch away from his fleash.

It took in a deep breath and then exhaled. It then looked at the boy in the eyes and spoke it feminine voice. "The scent…it's faint, but it's there…you know Vladimir Tod. Whare is he!"

The boy was struggling to breathe, but looked also confused. "W-what…w-who?" The figure groaned in anger. "Don't pretend you don't know! I smell him on you! Where is Vladimir!"

A thought then came to mind and the boy gagged, trying to speak. "Y-you mean Vlad…I-I don't know where he is…the l-last time I saw him was at graduation… I-I just stood next to him on line…I-I don't really know him."

The figure grew enraged. "Don't lie to me!" She wanted more answers.

Yet the boy's eyes started to close, showing he was blacking out from the lack of oxygen. The figure saw no use for him, but what was she was starting at first.

She let go of the boy and he fell to the ground. Air began to fill his lungs and he was starting to open his eyes. But…it then began worse for him.

His last sight was seeing the figure show its fangs once again and dived at him….

Like the girl before…there was a scream…then silence…but this time a sound after.

Sound, from a police car. The police had heard the scream and drove quickly to the location. Two policemen stood out the car, ready to fire, but…it was too late.

They stood in shock at the lifeless body...

The figure stood a block away, watching for a few seconds...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXxxX**


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR: BEGINNING OF A LONG ROAD**

Vlad looked at Snow and Snow looked back at Vlad. Both were eye to eye and deeply focused, not looking at anything else.

Vlad breathed in deeply and shortly exhaled. "Alright Snow, try again." Snow scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't know Vlad, maybe we should just forget about it." Vlad shook his head. "No, I'm sure I'll work. Now just try it again."

Snow closed her eyes tightly and didn't move an inch. At first there was silence, but a few seconds after she began to moan in irritation. Her closed eyes began twitching vigorously. The sight made Vlad concerned. "Um…Snow…I think you're trying too hard."

Snow sighed and opened her eyes. "I don't think this is working Vlad. I mean what makes you think I can levitate?" Vlad crossed his arms and explained. "Because your eyes change colors." Snow raised a brow to his answer. "What? How does that explain it?"

Vlad explained it more thoroughly. "Your eye change to a green color and mine can turn to a purple color. I've meant and learned of other vampires that can do the same thing, but it's apparently rare. From what I have seen and what I've been taught, if a vampire is able to do that, then it should be easy to learn things like levitating."

"Oh…okay." Snow blinked twice. "So what else is there besides levitating?" Vlad thought about it. "Well there's mind reading and mind control?" Snow raised a brow. "Do I have to concentrate in those also?" Vlad nodded. Snow blinked twice again. "I see…got anything else?"

Vlad sighed, but then heard knocking on the front door. He walked over towards it, but not before talking to Snow. "Just keep trying to levitate oaky." Snow sighed herself. "Yes sir."

He stood in front of the door and opened it. He quickly had a brow raised as someone stood there with a newspaper covering their face. The person spoke while reading the paper. "Wow man. I'm gone for two days and already something vampire related has happened in Bathory."

Vlad smirked as he recognized the voice. "Yea, I think it's the time zone or something. What do you think Henry?"

The guy lowered the newspaper from his face revealing that it was Vlad's tanned good looking friend, Henry. Who at that moment smirked. "I'm thinking Bathory was put on some kind of website, but that's just my opinion."

Vlad chuckled and they quickly hugged, but Henry couldn't enjoy it as Vald began using his vampiric strength. He quickly began hitting Vlad hard on the back. "Vlad! Vald! I can't breathe!" Vlad released him and Henry quickly gasped for air in supersonic speed.

Vlad seemed a bit embarrassed. "My bad." But Henry just smirked at him.

As soon as graduation was over, Henry and his family had to go out of town for whatever the reason was, but now he's back.

Henry then raised a brow as he looked over Vlad's right shoulder and could see Snow. She was crouched a bit with her legs a bit spread. He hands were in fists and her eyes were shut tight. She was making a long moaning irritated sound. "Dude, what's with Snow, she looks like she's constipated."

Vlad gave him a look. "I'm teaching her." Henry blinked twice. "You're teaching her how to use the bathroom?" Vlad sighed and saw this was going nowhere. "No, I'm teaching her how to defend herself." Henry blinked twice again. "That makes more sense."

"Yes…yes it does." Said a voice from behind Henry.

The voice was October's and she was walking up the house. Henry got ecstatic, dropped the newspaper and ran over towards her. Hugging her and kissing her as if those two days apart where like light-years. October just giggled as he did this.

Vlad raised a brow. "Hey October, what're you doing here?" October tapped Henry lightly on the back of his head. "I saw this guy drive by. So I figure he came over here."

Snow heard October's voice and quickly ran outside. "Oh October, Henry! Come in, come in!" She grabbed their arms and began pulling them inside the house. "Come, stay, so that I won't have to keep prac-I mean, you two look out of breath, you should come in to rest."

Vlad saw what she was trying to do. Snow what doing her best to get out of training, but using Henry and October wasn't going get it done. "Snow, keep practicing." Snow gave him a pouting look. "Oh come on Vlad, we have guest. Let's make them feel at home"

Henry and October both raised a brow and simultaneously said. "We? What do you me we?"

Vlad scratched the back of his head. "Oh yea, I forgot to mention…Snow is um…Snow is…well."

"I'm living here with Vald and his uncle." Snow finished for Vlad, short and sweet.

Henry and October's jaws dropped, but with different reasons. October was for a slight concern. Sure she and Vlad were pals, but Snow was her best friend. And the fact that Vlad and Snow were dating, made her feel unsure for Vlad's actions, if you know where she was going with that. Of course Henry was more proud for Vlad. Living under the same roof with October would be a dream come true for Henry. So seeing his best pal doing that, gave him tops.

But you know, he didn't want to get in trouble with October, so he didn't say a word. Though Vlad didn't need him to say anything as he could just tell.

October on the other hand, grabbed Snow and took her a few feet away from the guys. He whispered. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Snow smiled, seeing how concerned October was. "Don't worry, its fine…Vlad not one of those guys. And besides…I'm a vampire now, remember…I need Vlad and his uncle incase of things…you know, vampire things."

October thought about it. Snow did make a point, but she still wasn't sure about it. "Well…okay, but if Vlad does anything perverted like, he'll have to deal something worse than the council and the slayers. He'll have to deal with the power of a woman."

Snow raised a brow. "Since when did you become a woman?"

October looked at her chest seriously. "The same time these grew it." Snow couldn't help, but start laughing hysterically.

Vlad and Henry tilted their heads. "Wonder what they're talking about." Vlad asked. Henry shrugged. "Something girly I guess." He then looked at Vlad. "So what's with the two bodies found drained of their blood."

Vlad looked confused. "Two bodies? What are you talking about? There's one body." Henry shook his head. "Guess you didn't see today's papper. Apparently they found a boy's body last night. And to be honest Vlad, I thik we've seen him before, but I'm not sure where."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Another one? Hey Henry, did they find more then one bite mark on the bady?" Henry nodded right away. "Yea several, why?"

"Nothing, just somthing Otis told me yesterday. I guess that's why he went out earlier...Henry do you have anything to do today?"

"No nothing, free as a bird." Vlad nodded. "Then I need you to come with me somewhere. You alright with that?"

Henry raised. "Alright with that? Dude, am I the best kisser in town?" Vlad gave him another confused look. "Oh...um...well." Henry gave him a look. "Yes, Vlad, the answer's yes. I'll go with you." Vlad now understood. "Alright let's go."

They began walking out the door and Snow quickly noticed. "Hey, where're you two going?" Vlad quickly answered. "Don't worry we'll be right back. Just practice your levitation." Snow groaned annoyed and the guys then left the house right after.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXxxX**


	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE: GATHERING PART ONE**

Henry parked his car and he and Vlad quickly got out. They stood right across the street at the location where the last body was found. Henry was still not sure what was going on, but Vlad did. He quickly began looking left and right shiftily.

Henry crossed his arms and tilted his head. "So what are we doing here anyways?" Vlad turned to him. "You said the last body was found here right? Maybe we can find some clues." A raised brow came from Henry. "Clues for what?" Vlad shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe figuring out what this vampire's motive is. Or at least who it is."

Henry thought about it. "That's true; it could be someone we know. " He then snapped his fingers, getting another thought. "Maybe it's Eddie Poe." Vlad quickly shook his head. "No way, he's no threat. Stupid yea, but not a threat. He's off the list right away." Henry shrugged. "Just making sure."

They quickly made their way across the street and stood in front of more of those yellow do not cross tapes. Henry then looked around. "Well that's just stupid. Why would the police put this up and not even stay to make sure people follow it…man Bathory is really losing its touch."

Vlad didn't listen to Henry. He was looking carefully at dried drops of blood that were left in the concrete from the body, just like the last one. It was strange to him that after all these years of struggling with his hunger, that now the sight of blood didn't faze him. Yet that wasn't important.

What was important was the fact that blood was left as it is. From all the vampires he had seen feed and from even himself, he's noticed that they wouldn't let a drop fall away from their lips. It was like some kind of unspoken code in their head. So why were there drops all over?

Henry yawned and stretched his arms up into the air. "Dude, this place is dull. Do we really have to be here?" Vlad sighed. "Yes and do you mind helping out, you said you were okay with it." Henry crouched a bit. "Yea well…I'm already having second thought of it." He then walked over until he was next to Vlad. "Vlad can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot." Vlad said, still looking at the blood.

Henry scratched the back of his head and suddenly spoke in a serious tone. "Aren't you tired of this?" Vlad looked confused and turned to Henry, who continued talking. "I mean…all this vampire stuff…Vlad we're eighteen now. We should have actual lives about now, you know."

Vlad gave him a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, just help me here." Henry sighed and stood up tall. "Vlad…you've been through this stuff since you were thirteen. Let's just get out of here and let some other Vampire deal with this."

Vlad ignored him and kept looking around. Henry sulked and walked a foot away from Vlad. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Vlad, listen…I've been thinking about that whole drudge thing again." This time Vlad listened and looked at him. "What about it?"

Henry slipped his hands into his pockets and looked directly into Vlad's eyes. "It's not like the last time a few years ago, where I was just mad at the moment…I've been thinking this very carefully…Vlad I don't want to be your drudge anymore."

Henry then went quiet, waiting for Vlad to go ballistic, but he didn't. Instead Vlad spoke calmly. "What made you think that now?" Henry broke their eye contact. "It's not that I'm tired of it…it's just the whole feelings that come with it." He looked right back again. "The feeling of always wondering where you are, the feeling of knowing that I have no will if you command me do something…the feeling of knowing a drudge is used as a food source."

Vlad crossed his arm. "You seemed to not have a problem with that whenever you offered. And by the way, all those times, I've declined." Henry just looked at him for a few seconds, and then said. "But how do you know that's how it'll be all the time? How do you know you won't finally go through with it and bite me?"

Vlad didn't say anything after that. He brushed his bangs out of his face. Henry was right. It's not like he could see into the future and just know about it. There always will be a chance that he would bite his best friend. And to make it worse, it would either it be by accident or on his own free will.

Vlad let out a long breath and spoke. "Alright, I'll break you from being my drudge…do you want me to do it now?" Henry looked at the ground for a moment to think about it and then nodded slowly. Vald walked over towards him.

They stood right in front each other and then looked around to see if anyone was near. Vlad shot his fangs out of his gums and looked directly at Henry's neck. Still no longer feeling a hunger for blood.

But now feeling a deep hallowing feeling in his stomach…of something about to be erased soon, fast and permanent.

Henry closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. Vlad slowly went for his friend's next, he could hear Henry's heart beginning to pick up speed just slightly. His was just about to puncher the skin.

"_VLAD!"_

Vlad stopped and raised his eye brows. He moved back, making Henry raise a brow. "What? What's wrong?" Vlad hushed him and heard a voice.

"_VLAD DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

It took him a moment, but soon recognized the voice. It was his uncle, Otis, trying to speak to him telepathically. He sounded terrified…

Vlad quickly spoke back mentally. _"Otis, what is it? Why are you shouting!"_

"_The house! You and Henry have to get back over here now! It's October and Snow!"_

Vlad was about to talk back, but he could tell Otis cut the connection. He quickly looked at Henry in deep concern. "We have to get back to the house!" Henry was really confused. "What, why?"

Vlad ran for the car. "Just come on!" Henry flinched and ran for it as well. They jumped in, Henry stomped the ignition and drove off.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

They reached the house in record time and Vlad jumped out before Henry could stop the car completely. He was shocked to see the front door completely broken off its handles and spit in two. He ran in vampiric speed and saw the inside of the living room was trashed.

A window shattered, a lamp on the floor in pieces, the television was obviously thrown to the other end of the room. Several finisher shredded and it was easy to tell it was done by hand.

There he then noticed Otis in the corner. Otis noticed him and looked seriously. He was caring for a deeply frightened, shiverring and traumatized October…

But Snow was nowhere to be found…

Where was she...Where's Snow?

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX: ONE EXTREMRLY SHORT STOP**

A bus from outside of Bathory drove into the town itself.

It opened its door and within a half second, a wave of tourist washed out and buzzed all over. Taking pictures, pointing in awe and making comments as if their lives had deeply depended on it.

After everyone got out, a young girl walked down the steps and got out the bus herself. The door closed behind her and bus drove off. Leaving the girl to stand there within the busy streets. Yet it didn't bother her. In fact, she was barely showing any emotion as it was.

People walking around did happen to notice her. Most of them guys, checking her out with eyes that were screaming the words **HORMONE STARTING TO RISE**.

She rolled her eyes and began walking. She stayed quiet the whole time, but began shifting her eyes around. Showing she was looking for something…or someone.

The girl walked into an alleyway, in which no one was around. She looked up into the sky and now seemed puzzled. Yet then seemed confident and spoke. "So then, they're still alive…and so is she…made it just in time I guess."

She looked forward and ran farther into the alleyway in vampiric speed. She then hit the dead end and leapped up the buildings. Crisscrossing untill she he the top, getting a better veiw of the town.

After she looked at one end ove the town and then almost the other. "There you are." She ran and jummped on the roofs one by one.

Going for her destination. Going quickly.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN: GATHERING PART TWO**

Vlad ran up to the traumatized October, quickly asking her one question after another. "What happened! Who did this! Where's Snow!" Otis right away snapped at him. "Vlad calm down! Can't you see she's been through some trauma!" Vlad went quiet.

Henry ran into the house after parking the car and saw them, but put most of his focus on his girlfriend. "October! Are you okay!" October didn't say anything. She sat on her knees and had several scratch marks on her arms, showing there was some kind of struggle. Henry quickly held her in care.

Vlad closed his arms into tight fists as he couldn't believe this. He was gone for no more than an hour and some vampire he probably doesn't even know comes over, trashes the place, hurt October and who knows what on Snow. He was furious.

And then, October spoke one word. "E-evil."

The guys locked their eyes on her and she continued. "Cold…those eyes…as if she…she was enjoying it." Vlad quickly had a thought. "She?" He thought. "Could it be Em? Could she have done this?" Yet he quickly changed his mind when October spoke some more. "Sh-she took Snow…as revenge."

That took Em off Vlad's list. Em didn't seem like the kind to get revenge. Not only that, but why would she? He hasn't done anything wrong. Vlad looked directly at October and could see that was all she was going to say. With no one knowing what was going to happen to Snow, Vlad and the others needed to know what else happened. And so, he went into her mind.

Vlad focused carefully and within seconds he saw several things at once.

October just about to leave the room…

The door slamming opened with force, causing the condition it was in now…

A quick blur dashing around and destroying everything in its path and then stopping in the shadows…

Its large sinister looking eyes looking at October and Snow. Violently demanding things that Vlad couldn't really understand. Yet he could see the girls frightened and saw them arguing at the same time…

The shadowy figure ran in vampiric speed again, but a bit slowly. Allowing Vlad to tell by its shape that it was in fact female…

He saw it go for Snow, but October tried to protect her. Obviously the reason why October had all those scratch marks…

It threw October towards the corner she was now in and grabbed Snow with a tight grip. Snow tried to get out, but couldn't…

The vampire the spoke some more, but still Vlad could only understand some of it. Everything must have happened so fast that October must've had a hard time getting through it…yet she did get one word…

Clearing…

Vlad zoomed out of October's mind and looked at Otis. "Snow is at the clearing! That vampire took her there!" Otis nodded and both stood right up. They then looked at Henry who still held on to October with deep concern. He looked at them. "You two go, I'm staying with her." With that they nodded again and ran outside.

They saw there were way too many people around and couldn't use their vampire abilities. So they took the car a dove to the clearing.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

The clearing was surrounded by trees, so the car couldn't go through.

Otis parked it and they quickly ran into it. And since the trees were now covering them, they were able use their speed to get around quicker.

They dashed past tree to tree, getting around in what seemed record timing. And soon they were there. The clearing.

It didn't take much looking for Vald as he saw Snow right away. She was passed out, probably from all this drama, sitting back on a tree. "Snow!" Vlad shouted and was about to run towards her…yet.

"I wouldn't do that." Spoke a voice.

Vlad and Otis quickly looked around for its source, but a shadowy figure then walked away the tree Snow laid on and stood there. Letting them see her, but still in mystery.

Vlad quickly curled his hands into fists from anger. Yet for Otis, he seemed puzzled as if he had heard the vampire's voice before. The vampire then spoke again. "Normally, I would have killed this one here and the other one as soon as they didn't tell me what I wanted…but they did have more of your scent than anyone else so far."

Otis spoke seriously. "What do you want?" The vampire chuckled slightly, but then grew serious herself. She then placed her hand onto the tree and began to place a grip on it. Within seconds, the tree began making a cracking sound and a piece of the bark came off. "I want revenge…for family."

Vlad became confused. "Family? What did we ever do to your family!"

The vampire dropped the bark and slowly walked out into the sunlight, showing herself. Vlad and Otis became shocked.

She was young, early twenties. Her skin was slightly whiter than normal. She wore a white, thin strapped dress that took shape of her chest and waist and then spread out slightly to her knees. She had black slightly waved hair that sat on her shoulders. She was beautiful…but looked at them with eyes and a grin that gave out the word EVIL.

But what had shocked Vlad was that she stood under the sun with no harm to her.

He then got a better look at her and spoke again. "Sorry, but you defiantly have the wrong guys. We've never seen you before."

"You haven't, but I have Vlad." Otis then spoke. Vlad quickly looked at his uncle. Otis smirked at spoke again. "I should have known it was you. From what I remember, you were a sloppy eater. Always biting the humans more than once when drinking their blood, just for the fun of it."

The vampire smirked back at Otis.

Vlad was now beyond confused. "Otis, I don't get it! Who is she!"

Otis sighed and looked at his nephew. "Vlad, you don't know her, but you know her brother."

Vlad raised a brow. "I've met her brother?"

Otis looked back at the vampire. "Vlad…her name is Eliz…she's D'Ablo's sister."

Vlad's heart stopped then when he heard those words. He looked at the vampire who looked at him back with that disturbed smirk of her's.

He shook his head. It couldn't be. That just can't be possible. There's just no way it could be true. Not by a long shot, right? "W-what! His sister!"

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ENEMY REVEALED**

Vlad's heart stopped instantly, his lungs struggled to suck in air. He searched through every nook and cranny in his mind, but to no avail could he process the thought, and just that thought alone, that D'Ablo has a sister.

D'Ablo, the guy that had tortured Vlad's life for almost half a decade. D'Ablo, the one that made him regret his vampire heritage. D'Ablo, the inferior vampire that made hell seem like a vacation you would want to go take. And now with him gone, Vlad still can't relax.

Eliz was like school. When the real teachers gone, the substitute would fill in. She was the sub, the gap filler for her brother.

It was at this moment that Snow then made a low quick moan, showing she was close to waking up. Vlad took one step, ready to get her, when Eliz walked and stood in front of Snow. "Now, now Vlad. Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" She spoke in a childish tone that seemed disturbed.

Vlad could feel his fang shooting out from his gums, angry that Eliz took Snow. And from the way the house was trashed, she obviously did it forcefully, enraging him more. Eliz saw this and chuckled slightly. "Seems it doesn't take much to start your nephew up." She then turned to Otis. "You on the other hand, look pretty calm Otis. A penny for your thoughts."

Otis smirked. "I just wish I knew it was you sooner. From what I remember, you are a sloppy eater when it comes to your food. Always biting them more than once, letting the human scream over and over." He then let out a chuckled of his own. "And only a few centuries old. Such a young disturb woman."

Those words seemed to sting Eliz, but she did her best to hide it. She instead, looked back at Vlad. "So…are you just going to stand there…if so…you're not going to make this entertaining much?"

Vlad shifted his eyes from Eliz, to Snow and back. "Why?" Eliz leaned forward slightly. "I'm sorry…come again?" She spoke in a teasing voice.

Vlad felt his throat quickly, annoyed with her and repeated with more. "Why? Why are you doing this! Attacking innocent people and kidnapping Snow! Do you know how messed October is because of you! Why!"

Eliz closed her eyes and spoke, this time more serious. "Why you ask? Simple dearest Vladimir." She opened her eyes and looked at him the same way D'Ablo would with his sinister eyes. "YOU WERE BORN!"

Without warning, she dashed towards Vlad in vampiric speed and rage to back it up. Vlad flinched and had no time to counter her as she was way too close already. Yet Otis on the other hand, did.

Right when she was about to strike, Otis jumped in front of Vlad and stopped her by grabbing her arms. He then used his strength to throw her back. She flew in the air, but stopped herself by grabbing on to a tree and landing on top of a branch.

She stood there, eyeing them with fury.

"Vlad!" Spoke Otis. "Take Snow and go back to the house! I'll deal with her!" Vlad seemed concerned, not sure if he should go ahead with it. Yet Otis then shouted angrily at him. "Didn't you hear me! I said go! Now!"

Vlad nodded and ran for Snow.

Of course, Eliz saw him and dived at Vald. And right away Otis jumped in. He used his whole body to push and slam Eliz onto another tree. Vlad was able to get the Snow, picked her up and began carrying her off. He ran as fast as possible, but for some reason, in his human speed.

Eliz again went for Vlad, but Otis continued to stop her. He grabbed her right arm and swung her to the ground. He then took a quick look at Vlad and saw he was already at a safe distance.

But because he looked away, Eliz slashed at Otis, getting him from the chin, to the fore head.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Snow moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

She found herself lying on Vlad's bed and quickly sat up. It was dark out and so was the room. Snow subbed her forehead, confused as to how she had got here, but then quickly remembered and felt horrified.

She remembered October and jumped off the bed. She ran out the room and down the staircase. There she quickly began shouting out. "October! Where are you! October!"

She heard footsteps and turned around, towards the kitchen entrance. There she saw October step into the room. October's eyes quickly filled with tears as she looked Snow and vis-ver-sa. They ran up to each other and collided hugging.

Henry and Vlad walked out the kitchen as well. Snow saw him and got out of October's arms, switching to Vlad's. He held her tight, glad that nothing was wrong with her…now he was concerned for Otis.

It's been hours and Otis hasn't come back yet. He hasn't even made contact with Vlad mentally...could something have happened to him? Could Eliz have actually...No!

Vlad didn't even want to think of such a thing, but he did needed to know what happened to Otis. And he also knew that he needed to take down Eliz. And fast before she makes more chaos in Bathory...

But before he could do anything, Vlad was going to have to make a call...

He was going to need it...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE: A LINE NEAR AND ONE FINALLY DRAWN**

When the sun appeared into the skies of Bathory, Vlad and the others quickly began their search for his uncle.

Since their interaction with Eliz, Otis hasn't returned for almost half a day. He made no physical or mental contact with Vlad, which deeply worried him. Yet at the same time Vlad was still sort of calm. Eliz kept trying to get to him this entire time. And because she hasn't attacked him yet, it meant Otis must have still been alright.

For now, that was all that kept Vlad's hopes up.

Vald and Henry had gone to check the clearing. Maybe, just maybe, he was still there. Snow and October went to go all look around the neighborhood, to see if he was just now returning home. With the four of them, someone is bound to see him.

Henry breathed slightly heavily as he quick walked each tree in front of him. He was trying to say in Vlad's pace, but he was obviously using a bit of his Vampire abilities. So it was a slight challenge for Henry to do so.

Vlad, luckily, did stop soon as they had arrived at the spot Eliz had taken Snow to. And right, his eyes widened I shock and the same with Henry.

The area was a mess.

Trees were damage. The least ones had either scratch marks or pieces of barks ripped off. The ones seriously damage were split in the middle of the trunk and then split again, plus the same damage as the mild ones. There were also spots on the ground where the grass was ripped off, leaving small to large hole around.

And to finish it, Vlad could smell dried blood in a few areas. Yet both Otis and Eliz were no longer here.

Henry looked around. "Wow…it's like a storm broke here." He spoke in a joke like tone, but Vlad wasn't in the mood for that. Vlad looked carefully at every detail he could, trying to see if anything would give him a clue as to how the fight exactly went down. And asked Henry a question. "Hey Henry, about that call we made earlier, when did he say he'll be here again?"

Henry blinked twice before remembering. "He said the fastest he could get here is tomorrow." Vlad groaned under his breath and just kept searching.

With that information, Vlad wasn't that sure on what will happen if he were to run into Eliz. Yet that unsure feeling quickly switched with curiosity as he noticed something interesting.

As he walked farther, he noticed there were more battered trees up a head, showing that the battle had moved and continued somewhere else. How far that it was, he wasn't sure.

Just then, for some reason only heaven knows why, Henry brought something pointless up. "Hey what kind of name is Eliz anyways? That's what you said the vampire's name was right? Eliz?" Vlad rolled his eyes at Henry and nodded.

Henry folded his arms and continued. "I think that's short for Elizabeth right? What's with vampires and names that are like freakishly old?" Vald sighed and spoke. "I don't know, maybe the names are vampire related. You know, like mine."

Henry shrugged. "How's Elizabeth vampire related." Vlad sighed and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Well vampires like blood and there was that queen. The one that like to take baths in blood of young woman. Her name was Elizabeth."

Henry nodded, satisfied with that answer. Yet he then, still being pointless, asked another question. "Wait…don't we know her last name? I'm sure something is named just like her last name." Again Vlad sighed at Henry's blabbering and answered. "Yea, we kind of live in it. Bathory. Her full name was Elizabeth Bathory."

Henry blinked twice and spoke in what was a freaked out yet seemly sarcastic tone. "So…there was a queen…that bathed in blood…and had the same last name…as this town…I'm starting to see why vampires keep coming here."

Vlad groaned at the time wasting words of his best friend and went back to looking for more clues to find his uncle's whereabouts.

But of course, Henry brought up another topic…yet this time it was different.

This time, he was more serious. "Vlad…um." Vlad sulked. "Yea, what is it now?" Henry cleared his throat. "You know…I still want to go through with it."

Vlad jerked a brow as he looked at Henry, confused. Yet after a moment, Vlad remembered yesterday…how Henry didn't want to be his drudge any longer. He quickly felt a hallow feeling.

Henry continued. "Right now we're looking for your uncle…but afterwards, I want it done…alright?"

Vlad didn't say anything. He just nodded, agreeing, make the hallow feeling in him larger.

With that, they continued looking around…

Silently….

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

When night came, they stopped looking around. And Otis still wasn't found…

Henry and October went home, leaving Vlad and Snow alone in Vlad's house.

Vlad sat back on the couch, deeply disappointed at the fact that he had no luck looking for Otis. Snow sat next to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him soon."

Vlad spoke, his tone, hopeless. "I know, but then what?" He gently took her hand off and stood up. "Snow, we graduated three days ago…Three days." Vald could feel a lump building up in his throat. "I can't even go a week without something making problems for me."

Snow looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

Vlad's tone went to one more annoyed and then rose with anger. "There days…in three days, two people are dead, October gets hurt, you get kidnapped and Otis goes missing!" He then shouts louder. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DOES A GUY HAVE TO DO TO GET A BRAKE AROUND HERE!"

Without warning, Vlad punched the wall using his vampiric strength. And because of that, left a large hole in the wall.

He then calmed some. "Henry doesn't even want to be my drudge anymore."

Snow looked down for a second and the back at Vlad. She then stood up and walked towards him until she was standing right behind him. Vlad felt her presence and turned to her.

Snow gently brushed her hand through Vlad hair and looked at his eyes. "A lots going on for you, I see that…but you shouldn't let yourself feel down. You'll get through all this." Vlad grabbed her arm, stopping her hand from going on. "No, you don't get it at all Snow. I've been going through this since I was thirteen…well ten sort of." He sighed. "I just don't think I'll ever have a normal life."

Snow thought about it for a moment, the spoke. "Vlad we're vampires, we'll never be normal, but that doesn't mean you can't have good life." Vlad sulked and looked off. "How…it's like no one understands me."

Snow smirked and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Vlad's face and turned towards her. And within seconds she pushed his lips on her, widening his eye by surprise for a moment before relaxing.

"That's right." He thought to himself. Snow was just like him. She had a ruogh life, her father tried to hurt her. She was him in almost every way...but this kiss.

This kiss suddenly...felt different.

This was the longest kiss they've had since Vlad turned her. And some about it wasn't the same...it's not that it was normal...it was like...it was like it was on a whole new level. Strange...but enjoyable.

When their lips parted, they looked at each other...deeply. The feeling was still there.

Vlad didn't know what to do with it, but Snow did.

She gabbed his left arm and turned around. Snow began walking and Vlad followed her. Something about this feeling reminded them that they've felt it before, but now it was stronger.

Snow took Vlad out the livingroom, up the staircase and across the hall.

Finally, they reached Vlad's room...and Snow let go of his arm.

She walked into the room and Vlad quicky followed her inside. He closed the door behind him.

The feeling they felt was simple...lust.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	11. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN: ENTER WITH A HUMOROUS TWIST**

The Sun's bright and warm rays hit the town, starting a new day.

The curtains on Vlad's window covered it, keeping out almost all the light from entering his room. Yet a small amount seeped through and hit Vlad gently on his face, but strong enough to wake him up. His closed eyes twitch a few times before he slowly opened them and stopping half way.

He groaned slightly, annoyed that he was broken from his peaceful sleep and turned his whole body around. Trying to go back to sleep and blocking the light from his face. It was then, that a small smile appeared on his face.

Next to him slept Snow.

Her body was crouched, under the sheets and close to Vlad. She slept like a new born angle and seemed to not have a care in the world. Then, without warning, she moved closer to Vlad and her head laid on his left shoulder, unaware of her actions. Vlad just let out a toneless laugh.

He moved his free and hand towards her and brushed back the stands of her hair away from her face. He then turned his towards the ceiling. His smile now gone.

Otis was still out there, somewhere, and Vlad didn't know if he was still alive…well undead alive that is.

He turned back to Snow and planted a peck on her forehead. He then slowly got out of bed, trying to do his best not to wake Snow up, walked out the room and down the staircase. At the bottom, he stopped to stretch his arm up into the air and at the same, let out a pleased moan.

Vlad swung his arms down and for no actual reason, let out a sigh…then flinched…he heard something…something clink…coming from the kitchen.

Vlad's eyes turned the strange purple color and slowly made his way toward the sound. His heart began to race. Vlad and Snow where the only ones in the house and Snow was asleep. He crept carefully towards the kitchen entrance and stood to the right side.

He leaned forward to peek inside and when he did; his hearts felt like it was stopped by someone's remote. In the kitchen stood a man whose back was turned to Vlad. He was badly beaten down and his clothes were torn with blood smears on them. Vlad could make it out but the guy was breathing a little hard…it wasn't long for Vlad to figure out who it was.

Vlad stepped into the kitchen and spoke out curious tone. "O-Otis?"

The man heard Vlad's voice and turned around, revealing to be Otis. "Oh Vlad, I'm sorry. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but it looks like I've woken you up." Vlad was at a loss for word. He was in shock at how he'd spent yesterday looking for Otis…only to have him show up making coffee.

Yet Otis on the other hand had something else to say as he had gotten a better look at his nephew. He jerked a brow. "Um Vlad…why are you in your boxers?"

Vlad blinked twice before looking down and see that Otis was right. He was standing there in his boxer. "Oh um…yea…just give me a moment. I'll be right back."

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

After Vlad ran upstairs and put on a shirt and pants, he ran back downstairs and sat down with Otis on the kitchen table. At first Vlad and Otis said nothing at each other, but after minute or two, Vlad broke the silence. "So where have you been?"

Otis took a sip of his coffee and spoke after placing his cup back on the table. "Fighting Eliz." Vlad crouched his brow. "W-what? But…it's been two days." Otis nodded to Vlad's statement. "Yes I know…that woman doesn't go down so easily…she really is related to D'Ablo."

Hope suddenly filled Vlad's eyes. "You took here down?" Sadly Otis shook his head, causing the light in Vlad's eyes to simmer down a bit. Otis spoke. "No, but she won't be attacking humans for while…not sure how that is really, but it's something."

Vlad turned his attention from his uncle to the table. "So is she still running around?" Otis took another sip of his coffee. "Yes, she still is. Eliz seems very persistent to kill you and I, Vlad."

Vlad sighed and roll his eye. "Who isn't?" Otis let out a chuckled. "So true Vlad, so true."

Vlad slowly moved his eye from the table, to the scars and wounds on Otis's body. "Are you going to be okay…do I need to get the first aid kit?" Otis shook his head. "No need to worry. My body will heal itself soon enough….what we need to do now, is to make a plan to get Eliz off of us…have any ideas Vlad?"

Vlad quickly thought. "Kill her before us." Otis chuckled again. "Well yes that seems the right thing." His face then got serious. "But like you said Vlad. It's been two days of none stop fighting…she would not go down. No matter how many times I struck her…to be honest she's more brutal then her brother." He raised his cup and spoke. "If that's hard to believe." Otis then took a sip.

Vlad brushed the bangs out of his face and sighed, annoyed.

Just then, they heard knocking at the door. Vlad stood up and walked over toward. He grabbed the knob and opened it only a few inches, before a force pushed open. Within seconds, October quick walked in. "What happen! What's going!" She spoke a bit hesitative tone.

Vlad raised a brow. "Oh…October what are you doing her so early?" October took one longer then a microsecond to answer him. "I saw Henry and friend coming over here and he seemed a bit off!" Vlad raised a brow. "Henry and…his friend?"

Vlad looked outside and saw Henry walking up to the front door, but no one else was around. He nodded at Vlad. "So what's up?" Vlad was confused. "Um…what do you mean?"

Henry stood in front of Vlad and looked at him, a bit uneased. "Well…with me still being your drudge and all, I felt that something surprised you." When he spoke the word 'drudge' Henry said it in a low tone. Reminding Vlad for the second that Henry did want that.

Vlad passed it behind. "Well that feeling was my uncle…he just showed up a few minutes ago." Henry's eyes widened at those words. "What! Is he okay!"

Vlad nodded. "Yea he'll be fine…but what did October mean by f-" Vlad stopped as he saw someone very familiar walking over to his door as well. He looked so similar to Henry. Tanned, good looking…all he needed was a silver tipped stake in his hands.

It was Henry's cousin, Joss …

Joss smirked as he as Vlad and Vlad did the same as well. "Hey Vlad, how's it going?" The two stood in front of each other and clasped the other hand, boyishly. Vlad shrugged. "I've been better. See you've finally made it…sorry from making you stop your travels early."

Joss shrugged himself. "Don't worry. If it's to help you, I'm alright with it."

Just then Vlad heard a door open from upstairs and close right after. Vlad's eyes widen. "Oh man...guys, just give me a moment. I'll be right back." Yet it was too late.

October, Henry and Joss dropped their jaws as they watch Snow with her shoulders sleeveless and the rest of her body wrapped in Vlad's bed sheets, coming downstairs. She yawned a long one as she had just woken up. "Vlad I heard a ruckus…what going on?" It was then that she saw everyone. "Oh…oh boy."

"Vlad!" October said shocked, at first. Yet then spoke in an angered tone. "How could you! You de-flowered my BFF! I WILL CUT YOU!" October dived at Vlad, but before she could do any damage, Henry grabbed her.

Otis then walked out the kitchen and was going to ask Vlad who was at the door, but noticed Snow and grew the same expression as the others.

Joss crossed his arms, checking Snow out. "Wow…I came here at a good time. Didn't I." Vlad just smacked himself in the forehead.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: STANSTILL**

After October calmed down from giving out her little death threats towards Vlad, she and Snow went upstairs, back to Vlad's room to have a little talk. While doing so, Otis went to get himself cleaned up after the whole two day battle with Eliz.

Vlad and Henry took Joss into the living and began to catch him up on everything that had happened since his absence. And when they said everything, they meant they were going to tell him EVERYTHING. Not leaving out any little detail out.

They told him the found bodies, Eliz, the fact that she's related to D'Ablo, what she wanted, and anything else that could help them.

Joss had his arms crossed, deep into thought. He sat on the living room table. Vlad sat down on the sofa, while Henry was sitting on the floor. Both waited for Joss to speak.

It wasn't long until he did and looked at Vlad. "So let me get this straight. This Eliz girl attacked random people, not to mention kidnapping Snow and hurting October…just to get to you and your uncle?" Vlad nodded. "Yep, that's right."

A disturbed looked appeared on Joss. "Dude that's just wrong. I mean human or vampire, what kind of messed up mind dose that?"

Henry shrugged. "You one what they say, women are nature's greatest and unsolvable mysteries…at least that's what I say." Vlad sighed and sank deeper into the sofa. "This is like some kind of twilight zone thing…I actually agree with you."

Joss stood up and began pacing left and right. "Well then…Maybe it'll help I see where she's been running around." Vlad began getting off the sofa. "Nothing wrong with tr-"

"No Vlad, not you." Joss spoke, cutting Vlad off. "Henry will show me around. You said yourself, Eliz is trying to kill you and Otis…you'll be safer in your own house…probably…besides, I think you might have to talk October yourself instead of Snow." He then let out a slight chuckle.

Vlad thought about it and shrugged. "Alright, fair enough." With that, Joss nodded at Henry, who returned the nodded back. Henry jumped up and led Joss out the door before shutting it.

Vlad looked over the sofa at the staircase. He gave it an obviously blank look and stayed that way for several seconds, before getting off the sofa and walking towards it. Yet even before he walked up the first two steps, he could hear October's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could tell it was her's.

He creped slowly up the steps, as if he were an assassin, ready to take out his target.

While going up, October's voices began to get clearer and clearer. After the first three steps, he could hear she had an annoyed tone. And after the fourth, he could tell anger was mixed into her voice.

Half way up, Vlad was able to hear a few words of hers, but still couldn't tell what she was talking about…that was, of course, until he could hear his name slip from her lips. And not once, or twice, but three times.

He reached the top of the staircase and sighed. Vlad looked at the second door down the hall, his room, and could see it was cracked open slightly. October at this time had stopped talking. He slightly walked over towards it and stood next to it on the right side. Vlad then peaked from the small opening and could, surprisingly, see everything.

He could see October sitting on his bed, her arms crossed and a look on her face that seemed slightly irritated. Across from her was Snow, fully clothed and looking at herself in Vlad's mirror, brushing her long black hair. He then heard October speaking again.

"I still don't like this." She spoke in a strong tone.

Snow rolled her eyes and stopped brushing her hair. She then turned to her best friend. "Well get use to it. And besides, why do you have second thoughts on Vlad? You're the one who wanted to become friends with him three years ago. You're the reason why he and I are together."

October huffed. "Well then I semi don't like this. I mean how was I supposed to know you and Vlad were going to do the nasty. Let alone live together." She then shrugged. "Well yes I would expect that when you two get married, but that's another story."

Vlad raised a brow and spoke in a low whisper. "Married? Is she nuts? I would want to at least go on a real date with Snow first."

Snow raised a brow of her own at October. "Married! Are you nuts! I would want to at least go on a real dater with Vlad first!"

Vlad smirked and let out a whispering chuckle. It was nice to see he and Snow were thinking on the same page.

Snow then turned back to the mirror and continued bushing her hair, this time with her left hand. "And besides…if Vlad didn't take me in, I'd being attacking people by now…I told you before. I was living outside and it was getting hard for me to look at a person without wanting to bite them." She again turned towards October. "At least here I don't have that problem."

October went quiet and just looked at the floor.

Vlad steadied his breathing, making sure they didn't know he was there.

October then stood up."Look I still want to talk about this…but at the moment…I think it's best to wait until later…see ya." With that she walked over towards the door.

Vlad flinched and quickly moved away from the door. He then moved towards the wall next to it and tried to compress himself. October opened the door and quickly walked out passed him, yet she seemed to not have noticed him.

Vlad watched her rush down the stairs and heard the front door open and close quietly.

"You can walk in now if you want."

Vlad flinched and turned around, seeing Snow standing next to her. "You know, it's your house and everything. You didn't have to spy. You could have just walked in. Heck it's your room" She spoke.

Vlad looked at her blankly. Snow just smiled and shook her head, going back into Vlad's room, with Vlad following her.

Vlad watched as she walked back towards the mirror, but this time as she fixed her hair, she seemed a bit distant. Something was obviously on her mind.

The room was silent from words for who knows how long. Seven seconds, eight, a minute or four. No one knew. And the only sound being heard was running water, which came from Otis showering in the bathroom a little farther down the hall.

And then, without warning, Snow spoke. "Hey Vlad…can you do me a favor?"

Vlad tilted his head slightly. "Um…yea sure, what?" Snow was quick to speak, not even giving Vlad a second to close his mouth from the last word. "Can you keep teaching me to hover…levitate…whatever it's called."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Oh…yea sure…is that it?"

Snow shook his head. "No…well…for now, maybe." She then moved away from the mirror and walk towards Vlad. Yet stop a foot away from him. "If you can-I mean if it's possible." Vlad scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?"

She looked at Vlad straight into his eyes. "If it's possible…can you show me…how to control others."

Vlad blinked twice. "Oh…that…well, um." He brushed his bash away from his face. "I don't know if I can teach you that…Otis said that's something only the pravus can do." Snow went quiet, blinking twice. And then looked away. "Alright then…never mind about that."

She began walking passed him, but stopped next to Vlad when he grabbed her arm. "Wait, why do you ask?" He spoke curiously.

Snow looked at him for a few seconds before sliding her arm out if his hand. "No reason." She finished with a smile before exiting the room.

As he watched her leave, Vlad could help, but wonder why she had asked that out of blue.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Henry's car stopped near the clearing once again and out he came with Joss.

Joss tilted his head at all the trees. "Of course…vampires never make it easy. That Eliz girl had to drag Vlad out here." He then sighed and turned to his cousin. "This is the last place Vlad knows she's been right?"

Henry shrugged. "Yea…from what I know off at least." Joss raised a brow at him. "Really...from what you know…well at least that's something." Joss shook his head. He should this would happen, being related to Henry and all.

Joss then sank his right hand into his pocket, getting a grip of the silver tipped stake he had brought here with him, just in case. "Alright then, let's go." Henry quickly snapped him a look. "What do you mean 'let's'?"

"You guys told me that she just wasn't in the clearing, so I need you to show me where else." Joss spoke sort of maturely. Yet Henry gave him a whiney tone. "But why?"

Joss just gave him a look and it didn't take long for Henry to sighed and begin leadding the way. Joss smirked at began following him...yet...He stopped.

Joss left ear picked something up and he looked towards that direction...he looked as carefully as he possibly could...but saw nothing. He stood there for a few more seconds, before looking foward and quickly catching up to Henry.

It didn't take long to get to their destination. Henry groaned towards the fact that this place was starting to feel normal him, on the count of how many times he's been here. Joss looked around a jerked a brow once more. "Wow...this place place is trashed."

"Yep." Henry turned to joss. "So...um...can I go now?"

Joss gave Herny the look again. "Yea sure why not. It's not like Vlad's life is on the-" Joss stopped speaking...he heard something again...a tree branch sanpped...

He turned around to the location of the sound, but nothing stood...then again...he heard another branch snap. And this time he looked back at Henry. "Get out of here right now Henry...go back to the car now." He spoke in a serious tone. Yet Henry semmed confused. "Dude, I thought you wanted me to-"

"Damn it Henry, get of here now!" Joss shouted in a sudden angered tone. Henry jumpped at it and started running off, not wanting to question Joss.

Henry ran passed from one tree, to another. And Joss made sure he was far enough to be in a safe distance, which for joss, was a point where he couldn't see him.

Joss quickly took out the stake held it with a tight grip and he suddenly heard another branch snap. He turned around...but he didn't seem to be fast enough as a strange blur suddenly dashed towards him...He tried to swing.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ****GOTHLOLI**

October walked down the streets of Bathory. Her arms crossed in front and a puzzled look sat on her face.

Of course other people were walking around as this was a populated town. Some walked passed her from behind, others were walking from her forward direction. And yes, there were those who looked at her with a raised brow, or chuckled to their friends with a whisper on how she was dressed. Yet she had already grown from that. It didn't bother her.

What her mind was focusing on was the conversation she had with Snow a while ago. And thinking about it, brought Vlad up to her mind and turning her puzzled look into one more of the annoyed kind.

It's not that she didn't like Vlad anymore. He's one of her best friend, but that didn't change the fact that he was a guy. Yes he's also half vampire, but still a guy. An eighteen year only, hormonally dosed, with nonhuman strength and speed, guy.

October took a right turn and faced a slight hill going down. And at the bottom, across the street, was place she knew oh so well. A place where she could let out all her stress. A place that seemed, in a way, out of this world.

The Crypt.

She sighed slightly in relief. Sure it was only noon, but now it was a good time as any to be there.

As she began walking down the hill, October continued to think of Vlad and Snow. Yes she wanted them together, but to her, things seemed to be moving way too fast.

Living together, in the same house, in the same…room….and only eighteen. To her, that was a bit too speedy. She and Henry haven't even gone through a real kiss compared to what they've done.

October then shook her head and put those thoughts aside, now seeing that she was reaching the bottom of the hill.

As she did reach it and began to cross the street, she noticed three familiar figures standing side by side in front of the club. All facing their backs towards her and all were guys.

On the left was the smallest of the three. He seemed, for some reason, sort of uneasy and had and bit of a twitch. He wore all black. From his converse, to his baggy shorts, to his shirt. The only other color on him was a little red badge pinned on his right sleeve.

In the middle, the guy was about average size and like the one on the left, he was all in black. Jeans and of some, strange reason as it was summer, a leather like jacket. His body language seemed tensed and stiffening. And his hair seemed to be a shinny metallic silver.

The last on the right, was the tallest and seemed the most silent as no reaction could be told by his body. Like the others, he had on all black, same like the guy in the middle, but instead wore a short sleeved unzipped sweater. And unlike the others, there were no other color.

October knew them well. It was her Goth friends. Spart, Kristoff and Andrew…

They could hear her footsteps getting closer to them, but it wasn't like October was trying to hide them, and Kristoff turned to her. She quickly saw his face was filled with a mixture of anger and depression.

"Hey October…guess you came to the club too." He spoke in a broken tone.

October quickly became concerned to his reaction and tried a joke. "What's up with you? You look like one of those people who just one the lottery, only to find out you have one week to live."

Kristoff didn't seem fazed, but he did speak again. "October…I guess you didn't hear, did you…look at the front door." He moved a way, allowing October to walk forwards. And as she did, she took a glimpse at the others. Both Spart and Andrew kind of had the same reaction Kristoff.

When October looked ahead, within seconds her eyes widened in horror and her heart stopped beating…signs were tapped all over the doors, all reading the same thing.

**ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN GUYS. THE CRYPT IS CLOSEING DOWN STEPTEMBER 1****ST**

October felt a shiver go down her spine as she read those words. And it wasn't long for her to suddenly lose it. "W-What! They're closing down the Crypt!" She swung her body toward them. "W-why! How!"

Spart broke in with a sort of anxious tone. "I heard the owner hasn't been able to make payment in a while, so they're closing the club down." Andrew nodded, agreeing, apparently he had heard the same thing.

October still couldn't process it. "Why couldn't the owner pay?" Kristoff snorted and crossed his arms. "Who knows…it didn't seem to be a problem for the owner before." October looked back at the door. This just couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

The place where she and so many other Goths find comfort…would be gone at the near end of summer.

Suddenly she stomped the ground. "No!" She shouted. "I won't allow this to happen!" Her face turned red with anger. "We've got to stop this."

Kristoff raise a brow. "How do you expect us to do that?"

October was about to answer, yet as she opened her mouth, she saw in the corner of her right eye a familiar looking car dash by and in it, her Henry.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE ANONIMOUS**

He tried to swing, but the blur struck him in the chest, causing Joss to lose his balance and fall towards the ground. The impact from both the blur's strike and the fall, made the air rush out of his lungs. So after the fall, he gasped deeply and quickly for air.

The blur dashed back into the surrounding dark trees once more.

Joss quickly got himself, still holding the silver tipped stake in a tight grip. He placed his free hand on his chest, feeling a sore spot from the blow. Yet he kept his senses locked on his surroundings.

He didn't actually know who this blur was, but the fact that he was attacked in such a speed gave him a possible thought that it was she who Vlad and Henry warned him of. Eliz.

Suddenly he heard a branch snap and looked towards his left…then one snapped from behind…then his right. Joss began turning himself into a never ending circle as he continued to follow the sounds. It was a sign that the blur was moving about. And she was picking up speed.

Soon Joss could hear the blur's pace changing. It went from one branch snapping, a pause, then another, to branches snapping one after another with no brakes between. And to add to it, Joss was starting to lose track at exactly where Blur was.

Then, without warning, the blur ran straight towards him. Yet this time, Joss was ready.

Even though it was only a microsecond, he had timed it right. As soon as the blur was close enough, Joss let his weight push him back. This time letting himself fall. As soon as he laid on the ground, the blur seemed to be flying right him, as she had missed him. It was then that he quickly kicked his feet up and hit the blur.

The kick seemed to have affected the blurry creature as she crashed and somersaulted twice, before getting back on her feet and speeding off again.

It was at that moment that Joss was able to get a glimpse of the blurs true figure. It was only once and for no more than two microseconds, but he could see a woman's shapes. This now raised his conclusion that it really was Eliz. Yet she was acting differently compared to how the others described her.

Joss then quickly put that aside as he noticed the vampire began dashing of ahead, instead of spinning around him like it had been doing.

He groaned. "Great…I hat play cat and mouse." With that, he began chasing the female blur.

Normally, Joss knew he had no chance of catching vampires when came to running, but with all the trees around, the blurry vampire had to pass them without colliding. This meant she wasn't running at full power. Joss might have had an advantage.

Tree after tree, Joss kept trying to tail her, having several moments where he had almost tripped over rocks and other natural things. He could feel his heart jumping and pounding all over inside him. Sweat began sliding down his chin, trying to cool himself down.

He could feel his body quickly draining itself of energy, but he tried to ignore it…and then…it was faint…but he could hear the vampiric blur speak.

"Now this is just annoying."

Within seconds, the blur made a sharp U-turn and went straight for Joss.

Joss flinched and tried to get out of the way, but he didn't have any time. The blur collided into him, causing Joss to fly off and slam his back into a large tree. The impact made Joss want to shout in excruciating pain, yet he tried to hold it in by grinding his teeth.

After, his body began sliding down to the ground, now sitting.

His body then suddenly became a switch. Pointing to off, Joss couldn't feel the ability to move anything, but his head, which he move up to see the blur had stopped moving and hid her appearance under the shadows.

She spoke again, placing her hands on her hips and tilting here head. "You know…from the scent on you…I thought you were a threat…guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

Joss glared at the shadowed mistress and shivered a bit, showing he was trying get the feeling back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…you hit that tree pretty hard. Trying force yourself like that, can hurt you." Spoke the vampire, actually sounding a bit caring.

Yet Joss continued to glare. "Shut up!"

"Oh picky aren't you?" The vampire sighed and walked a little closer, showing her appearance slightly. Mostly her eyes, which for some reason almost captivated Joss. Yet he then shook his head, ignoring it, and spoke again. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm vulnerable. "

The vampire looked up into the sky, making her rich blond hair move and a bit. "Look, I'm not going to kill you alright…I hope you don't take this the wrong way…but you're the first hunter I've ran into that is…well…easy to get out of my way."

That hit a nerve on Joss.

The feeling in his body then came back and within seconds, he jumped up and ran at her with the stake. The vampire sighed again. "I'm guessing you took that harshly."

Suddenly as Joss was to strike, the shadowed vampire jumped over him, making Joss miss. And she then landed right behind him.

"Yea um…since we're here and all, mind if I ask you a question?" She spoke in a more polite tone. Yet Joss swung around with the stake and tried again, but again he missed as she ducked and literally stood back up in front of him, face to face. "Really, do you mind, I'm trying to talk here."

Joss swung a third time and a third time he missed. This time the vampire sort of moon walked away from the blow in a vampiric manner. She now stood several yards away.

She shouted out to him. "Alright, I see you're not in the mood! So… I'll see you later or something...or not...I don't know...see ya!" She then dashed off.

Joss stood there. Breathing deeply and a horrid rage. Those few words she spoke really got to him. He spoke under his breath. "I am a great Hunter...I'll make sure of it.

With that, he placed the stake into his left pocket and began walking, looking for a way out of his suroundings.

And makeing a mental note of the vampire in his mind. He then groaned.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: TIME DOESN'T HEAL ALL **

Joss walked past the trees, making his way back to Bathory. Yet as he did, he kept his eyes out in case he spotted the horrid vampire who insulted him.

"I am a good hunter…I am a good slayer." Joss continuously kept telling him this, trying to put away the same comments that echoed over and over in his head.

_"You know…from the scent on you…I thought you were a threat…guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."_

"_I hope you don't take this the wrong way…but you're the first hunter I've ran into that is…well…easy to get out of my way."_

Joss suddenly shouted up into the air, causing several birds to jump and fly off into the sky.

He was enraged. He began punching the nearest tree to him with all the strength in him. Leaves began falling off one by one from the impacts.

He could take it. That vampire got to him way deep. She wasn't even trying against him. It was like adding insult to injury…literally.

Soon the little energy he had left was completely gone and he stopped punching the tree. Instead, Joss placed his forehead on it and breathed heavily. He needed to calm down, he needed to right now. His mind began clearing up from all this anger.

He didn't come back to Bathory to get fed up with a random vampire. He didn't come back for himself. He came back for Vlad, his friend and technically his only one at that. Vlad needed help and that was his mission, to help Vlad.

With that on him mind, Joss moved away from the tree and continued walking...

Heading for Vlad's place...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Snow tried to do her best to keep her breathing steady, but was clearly struggling at it. And soon, her nerves got the best of her. Suddenly she went down and fell on her knees.

Vlad tilted his head, with a brow raised a bit. "Well…you're getting the hang of it at least. You were about an inch off the ground and on you third time at that." Snow looked up at him and was too busy gasping for air to produce words.

Vlad walked over towards her and extended his right arm as a sign of help. Yet strangely, after Snow looked at it, she slapped a way with her own right hand and finally spoke. "Let's try it again."

With both eyebrows shot up, Vlad was shocked. "What…but you've been at this for almost two hours none stop. Just take a break for a few minutes first." He then waited for her respond back, but instead Snow stood right back up and began concentrating once more, trying to levitate.

Concerned, Vlad turned around and looked at his uncle, who was sitting in a chair, reading a surprisingly, well not really, large book in the corner. Otis didn't seem to notice his nephew looking, so Vlad was about to speak, yet then, Otis cut him off…mentally.

"_It's not my business Vlad."_

Vlad let out a slight groaned and spoke mentally back. _"Otis, I don't know what to do. She's been acting strangely after the talk she had with October earlier."_

Otis sighed a rubbed his forehead. _"Then talked to her and see why she's acting this way. You're her boyfriend. Isn't that job."_

Vlad gave his uncle a look and for a moment, Otis's mind went silent. Yet then Vlad's voice echoed in a tone that matched his look.

"_Yea um…Otis, I know it's been a while since you were eighteen, but that whole listening to the girl's feelings isn't completely true…at least for Snow…sometimes, but not always."_

Otis then shut his book close and stood up. "Well sometimes it better than nothing." He spoke, this time out loud. And with that, he went upstairs, leaving Vlad alone with Snow in the home's basement.

Snow then grew irritated and stomped the floor. "Damn it! I couldn't even get a centimeter off the ground that time!" She sounded deeply angry. Vald's concerned look came back.

He took a deep breath and spoke out. "Snow…we need to talk."

"I know, I know, I need to focus to levitate." Snow quickly spoke, cutting Vald of right away. So he tried speaking again. "Snow, can you please listen, I'm trying to tell you something."

"Maybe if I blank out everything completely…might work." Snow spoke to herself, again cutting Vlad off.

"SNOW WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Vlad shouted angrily.

Snow jumped and raised a brow at Vlad. "Wow, loud enough? What's bugging you?"

"YOU ARE!" Vlad blurted out, but then seeing the reaction on Snow's face, he lowered his tone when continuing. "I'm concerned for you."

Snow tilted her head. "Concerned? For what, nothing's happened." Vlad sighed and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Why…before…why did you ask if I could teach you to control others?"

Emotion suddenly faded away from Snow's face as she then turned her back to Vlad. At first there was silence and then right when Vlad was about to speak, Snow spoke. "I was kind of wondering if I could use it on myself…or something."

Vlad's eyebrows roughed up together, confused. "I don't think that's possible…why did you want to do that?" Snow turned back around and still giving no emotion. "Just…trying to forget something."

Snow then began to make her way towards the staircase, yet as she was about to take the first step, Vlad stopped her with his voice. "Trying to forget what?"

Snow went completely quiet once more.

She looked straight into Vlad's eyes and saw he was deeply worried at her actions.

Snow sighed and sat down on the first step.

She took in a few more seconds, before showing emotion again, nervousness, and explained. "Earlier today…when you were listen to October and I talking…you didn't hear…what we spoke before that."

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**FLASHBACK: SEVEN HOURS AGO…**

After seeing Snow standing there, having nothing on her, but Vlad's bed sheet, and after October when berserk and tried to attack Vlad, Snow when back upstairs with October hot on her tail.

They entered Vlad's bedroom and October shut the door, locking it so that no one would enter. She looked back at Snow and when crazy. "What's with you! Are you insane of just brain dead!" Her tone was the same just like before. Snow kept walking farther into the room. "I think a bit of both." Snow's tone was sarcastic.

A stomp came from October's right foot. "I'm serious here!" She then calmed a bit. "Did you guys at least used protection or something?" Snow quickly snapped October a look. "Of course we did! I'm not stupid!"

October fell on her knees and sighed. "Alright, good. Dodged a bullet there."

Snow grabbed her clothes, which sat at the edge of Vlad's bed, and began dressing herself. As that happened, October could hear the guys talking downstairs. "Looks like they're catching Joss up with what's happened…do you think he can really help us?"

Snow finished getting dressed, you know, vampiric speed and everything, and stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, before answering. "I'm not really sure, but if Vlad thought him up, he must be good." October nodded at she looked at the floor. "Yea, I guess you're right."

October then got herself up and unlocked the door. "Well I guess there's nothing else to talk about…I'll see you later or something."

She opened the door only a crack, when Snow then suddenly brought up something. "You know tomorrows the day."

October stopped her movements. At first, she didn't understand what Snow meant. Yet a minute later, she quickly did and gave out a saddened expression. "Oh yea…almost forgot…it's going to be exactly a year isn't it?"

Snow slowly nodded and looked at Vlad's counter. On it was a comb Vlad uses to fix his hair. She slowly picked it at looked at it deeply. "Yea...tomorrow makes exactly one year…from when I tried to kill myself."

October moved away from the door at walked towards Snow. She placed a gentle on her best friend. "Don't think about it alright…that was the past. You're with Vlad again."

Snow slowly grew a smile on her face and looked back at the mirror. She began pushing her hair with the comb. "Right…it's all good now."

October smile as well and sat down on Vlad's bed. "Good…so then back to the main topic." Her face then grew irritated and she crossed her arms. "I still don't like this"

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Snow's voice showed a bit of sadness to it. "You heard everything else after that." She quickly then changed her expression to happiness. "But now that I think about, I shouldn't have been upset out anything. It was just random stuff."

Vlad stared at Snow with wide eyes.

He saw what she tried to do there.

Adding all that random stuff and trying to hide the real picture. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Snow…I heard what you said…why…what did you mean tomorrow was when you tried to kill yourself?"

Snow's smile quickly vanished and was saddened once more. "Do you know what a week ago made, Vlad? Do you remember?"

Vlad didn't say a word, which he could see made Snow deeply hurt. She continued. "Last week made a year since the day you unmade me your drudge…a week after that…I tried to end my life."

Vlad's heart stopped…how could he have forgotten about that. A day that made the distance between them in the first place. A day that ended his constant and almost life threatening feeding on her.

Snow stood up. "When I wasn't your drudge anymore…I felt lost…like there was no point to anything. I grew depressed and couldn't take in anymore."

At first Vlad was unable to speak, yet he forced himself hard and was able to. "H-how does October know?"

Snow broke her eye contact from him by looking down. "I grabbed a whole bunch of pill bottles from my house and was going to take all of them in the alley in the Crypt."

Vlad looked down as well. "The place where I made…and unmade you my drudge."

Snow nodded. "When I was about to, October walked out and saw me…She quickly knew what I was doing and stopped me…I was so upset that I didn't even try to argue with her."

She then looked back at Vlad, who didn't do the same. "That's why I wanted to see if you could teach me to mind control…I thought I could do it on myself and forget any of that happened."

Vlad brushed his right hand through his hair, doing his best to soak in what he had just listened to. He had no idea Snow would try to do something like that. She didn't seem like it.

With no words slipping from Vlad's lips, Snow made her way up the stairs and out the basement.

Vlad stood there alone in the silent room…

"This summer just keeps getting better and better." He said in a saddened tone. "Great...just freaken great."

With that, he knew nothing else to do, but to leave the basement himself. Haveing all just that.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A SHORT MOMENT FOR SOME PEACE**

Snow took one step on the ground level before she heard knocking on the front door. She semi lazily walked over towards it, her faces showed depression written all over it.

Whoever said spilling out you guts would make you feel better, were surely mistaken…or at least had no clue on vampires.

Snow stood in front of the door and looked through the peephole. Instantly her expression changed to one more shocked. She quickly opened the door, revealing it to be Joss.

Seeing the dirt and bruises on him, made Snow tremble with concern. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you!" Joss walked right in, passing Snow. "That vampire happened...darn thing messed with me."

Snow closed the door and quickly caught up to him. "Did you take her down?" Her voice had a tone of hope in it. Yet that went away when Joss shook his head. "No…she dashed off before I could do anything."

Vlad soon came out from the basement and saw Joss. His reaction was just like Snow's a few second ago. Yet then it lessened as a realization came to mind. "Eliz did this to you didn't she?"

Joss nodded, having nothing to say.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

After joss washed up from the whole incident, it was now almost midnight. Joss walked out the bathroom, hot air quickly leaving it. He stood there in one of Vlad's shirts and pajama pants. He let out a drowsy sigh, a sign that his aching body had relaxed and was ready to hit the sack.

As soon as he stood in the halls, the first thing Joss saw was Vlad, looking right at him with his arms crossed, lying back on the wall.

Suddenly as he looked into Vlad's eyes…something happened. Joss felt a spark flicker in his head. An almost familiar feeling. It gave him a dazed look. Which Vlad quickly noticed and raised a brow. "Dude…you okay?"

Joss shook his head and blinked twice. "Hu? Oh! Yea I'm fine…you just kind of reminded me about something?" Vlad grew more curious. "Remind you of what?" Joss looked away. "I-I don't know, just something I guess."

Vlad shrugged it off and move away from the wall. "The couch is made up already. You can go whenever you want." From that, Joss nodded. "Alright, thanks…and thanks also for the clothes."

Again Vlad shrugged. "No problem. Sorry you're stuck with the couch. Snow took up the guest bedroom."

Joss shook his head. "Don't worry its fine." He then crossed his own arms and began to walk down the hall. Vlad followed. They were at first completely silent, but after a few seconds, Joss continued. "So how long has Snow been living here anyways?"

Vlad looked at Joss, who kept looking forward. "She's been here around the same time Eliz showed up. So four days, almost five." From those words, Joss raised his brows. "Hard to believe I've been gone for only three of those four days."

Vlad sighed. "Hard to believe all this crap happened in a under a week…I wonder how the rest of June is going to be." He then stopped and widened his eyes. "Oh my god. What's July and August going to be like?"

Vlad's expression made a chuckle leave Joss's lips. "So much for a summer vacation right?" Yet then Joss looked drained once more. "Hey, did Henry come over here at anytime?" Vlad blinked twice. "Henry? No, only when you first came here? Why?"

Joss shook his head. "When we ran into Eliz, I told him to get out of there…guess I just expected him to come straight towards you. He must have gone straight home or something." Vlad looked forward and thought about it. "Yea, probably."

It was then that a thought appeared in Vlad head. "Hey, wait a minute? How did you escape Eliz? She pretty messed up."

Joss thought about it and came back. "Well actually…she let me go."

Those words deeply confused Vlad. "What? She let you go?" Joss nodded and continued. "Yea, weird? From what you told me about her, I thought she wasn't going to stop until she completely destroyed me…but she just let me go."

Vlad looked down at the ground. "That doesn't sound right?" He spoke in his mind.

And then, Joss said something that complete shocked Vlad. "And she not how you told me she would look. I mean I know I didn't get a real good look at her, but she seemed a lot younger than your description."

Vlad stayed completely silent and turned around. He began walking towards his room. Joss blinked, confused. "Where you going Vlad?"

"I'm um…I'm tired. I'm going to bed…night." Vlad spoke a bit uncomfortable.

Joss might have said the same back, but so many things were flying all over Vlad's mind, that he didn't hear it. When he got to his room, Vlad collapsed onto his bed and shouted loudly into his pillow.

When he finished, he moved his head to the side. "Great, another vampire." Vlad then moved his face back to the pillow and spoke again, now muffled. "Can't I just get one day off? Is that too much to ask?"

Without Vlad knowing, his uncle Otis was stading next to the door, listen to what his nephew was saying.

After a few seconds more, he then walked off. He thought on something. "Another vampire hu...what are the chances it could be...no it's not possible."

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A CHANCE ECOUNTER**

The night sky took over Bathory once again and the moon's vision was almost a new one. The temperature was surprisingly cooler then normally expected for this time.

A little girl, no more the five, spoke over her home's phone and listened to the voice on the other side of the line when she didn't. "Now just moved the trash next to the back door and lock it when you go back inside. Okay?" Asked the voice and the girl nodded. "Yes mommy."

The mother spoke again. "Good, now then your father and I will be home in a little while. Be a good girl, okay?" Once more the girl nodded. "Okay, mommy. Love you." With that, the little girl hung up the phone and stood on her toes, placing it on top of the table.

She childishly ran into the kitchen and right away saw a mid-full garbage bag in the corner. She grabbed the tied up top and began pulling, using all the energy her little body had. She dragged it to the other side of the kitchen where a door waited.

There, the little girl released the bag and faced the door. She opened it all the way and went back to the bag, pulling it once more. She stood outside, in the complete and total darkness, not actually knowing what was hiding in it…she should have been careful.

Hiding in the shadows, about five feet from the girl, stood Eliz.

Her stomach growled with hunger for blood forcefully at the sight of the child. She gave out a sinister smile as thoughts of hearing the little scream in desperation appeared in her mind. Oh how she enjoyed her little snacks.

Eliz silently walked closer and closer to the child. Excitement filled her body in a way only a children would. And luck was also on her side as the little girl struggled to move the trash over the door's line that separated the grounds from the indoor and outdoor.

Eliz was now a foot away from the girl and stretched her arms out, ready to end the youth's short life. Yet suddenly she stopped and stood up straight. Eliz inhaled and her eyes widened.

Because of this, the little girl finally moved the trash over and placed it next to the door. She then walked back inside and closed the door, locking it afterwards. Eliz growled through her lips and looked around. She spoke in a sinister, irritated, angered whisper. "Damn it! You messed up my feeding!" Eliz turned around and continued. "I know you're there!"

Suddenly, something dashed from Eliz's right side and tackled into her. With her guard down, Eliz flew several feet and crashed in the middle of the street. She quickly flipped herself up and stood right back on her feet.

A feminine figure appeared in front of her, but with the moon barely beaming any light, Eliz could not tell her appearance, but the fact that her scent was of a vampire. The figure spoke. "Sorry, but seeing the fact that you would go low enough to eat a five year old, there must be something seriously messed up with you.

Eliz huffed and smirked. "Oh joy; you must be another vampire against drinking human blood." Her tone was sarcastic, but then became angered again. "As if that sickening Vladimir wasn't enough!"

Those words seemed to spark something to the unknown vampire. "Wha-What? Vladi-" Before she could finish, Eliz attacked her back.

The vampire flew just like Eliz did, but instead of crashing, she seemed to land on her feet in a feline fashion. The unknown girl then pushed herself a bit and looked at Eliz. "What the heck was that? I barely felt something."

Eliz became enraged. She wasn't at full strength since she had just finished that mix she had with Otis earlier. The mysterious vampire then continued. "You know I faced a so called hunter a few hours ago. He seemed to try a bit harder. I'm just saying."

Eliz suddenly dashed off, away from the girl. Yet the girl didn't seem to let her go on with that and tailed her. Both dashed in vampiric speed. They didn't seem to even think if people were out and about.

Eliz was just trying to get away and the girl was making sure she wasn't going to let that happen.

They dashed through twists and turns, not actually knowing where they were going.

Even though she hadn't eaten anything, Eliz was still going after ten minutes straight, yet the girl seemed to start sweating and began to breathe heavily, showing signs that she wouldn't be able to do this long.

But now luck was on the girl's side as Eliz stumbled into as dead end. A cul-de-sac. She stopped and turned around, seeing the unknown vampire standing several feet away.

And then it was Eliz who then felt a spark…but at the girl's appearance…there was little light, but she saw something and that something definitely enraged her. She dashed at the girl with her vanpiric speed and threw a punch.

The girl used her own speed as well and dodge the blow, but just barely. The girl then swirled around and raised her right leg, ready to kick Eliz.

Yet Eliz used the base of her right arm to block the kick when in made contact. She then grabbed the girl's leg and threw her off.

The female vampire flew and crashed hard on to the ground, going through several summersaults before completely stopping.

Right away, the girl got up and prepared herself…but Eliz was suddenly gone.

She looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. "Damn…Just when I got a lead."

Eliz watched the girl from on top of a roof of one of the houses. She turned around and began walking off, pissed at herself. She wasn't the kind to walk away from a fight, unless she knew she wouldn't win, but she was still weak with hunger.

As she did, Eliz spoke in her angered whisper. "I'm so foolish…I should have known Vlad had more than just Otis protecting him."

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Back in Vlad's house, Joss laid himself on the couch, ready to get some sleep.

As he placed his head gently on the pillow and slowly closed his eyes, he quickly remembered the strange vampire he faced earlier…when he saw her…and when he saw Vlad a few minutes ago.

He slowly drifted off to dream land as he thought deeply about it.

Joss found it weird…

strange in fact…

Strange at how she looked so much like Vlad…so much...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE HALFWAY MARK**

Vlad yawned a long one as he walked downstairs with his eyes half close. He had just woken up to the new day.

At the bottom, he passed the living room and happened to glimpse inside. There he saw Joss awake as well, sitting on the couch, his bed, wrapped around his blanket, watching the news. Vlad lazily walked in and stood right behind him. He watched the new closely at the news, the same way Joss did.

The news showed normal stuff. Weather, road trouble, a bank robbery.

Not that a bank robbery was a good thing, but when you had a life like Vlad's, filled with danger and blood, a lot of it, a bank robbery made some exceptions.

"There's nothing." Suddenly spoke Joss, making Vlad realized that he knew he was there, before he continued. "Nothing vampire related has show up, guess Eliz is hiding at the moment."

A sigh of relief left Vlad's lips. "Good, I was afraid she attacked someone else again." Joss the unwrapped himself and got off the couch. "Hey Vlad, where'd your uncle go?" Vlad blinked twice in confusion. "Otis? What are you talking about? Isn't he here?"

Joss shook his head and explained. "I saw him walk outside earlier. He looked uncomfortable, like something was troubling him. I just thought you might know." Vlad quickly became concerned. What might have cause Otis to go out so early?

Suddenly, Vlad and Joss heard footsteps rushing down from the staircase. They turned around to see Snow dashing, in human speed, to the front door.

As she did, she held her phone. "Hold on I'm coming to the door now! Come down! Calm down!" She spoke in a hesitating tone.

She then quickly opened it and right away ran in October.

Vlad raised a brow and tilted his head…October's been showing up here a lot lately.

Before another word could be spoken, October saw Vlad and dashed towards. Within seconds, she blurted out on the loudest shout she could. "Vlad they're closing the Crypt!"

At first, Vlad was confused, unsure what October was saying. Yet after a few seconds, he grew a startled look. "Wait-what!" October saddened deeply and lowered her tone. "I went to the Crypt yesterday and they had a sign up on the front doors... It's closing down on the first of September."

Vlad felt his hearts shorten it beats little by little. This just couldn't be true. The crypt, his sort of second home, was going to disappear.

First D'Ablo tries to kill him, then Eddie Poe tries to expose him, then Joss tries to kill him for a while, then Eliz shows up, and now this!

HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!

IS THIS SOMEONE'S WAY OF FREAKISHLY SICK JOKE!

SERIOUSLY ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

Vlad spoke. "Do you know why it's closing down!"

October shrugged. "I don't know, something about the owner not being able to make payment."

Vlad looked at Snow and saw she already knew all this by the way her eyes looked at the ground. Guess October told her over the phone.

As the three stood surrounded by an invisible wave of depression, Joss was ultimately confused as he had no idea what they were talking about. He blinked twice and spoke. "Yea um…I have no idea what you guys are talking about…so I'm just goanna go um…call Henry or something." With that, Joss walked out the room.

Yet the three didn't seem to notice.

Vlad brushed the bangs out of his face and sighed. "We can't let this happen. There has to be a way the Crypt could stay open."

And just like that, before even a second could pass after Vlad finished talking; October quickly spoke in an unsure tone. "Well…Kristoff and the others talked about it before I got there and they may have an idea."

Vlad quickly jerked his right brow up. "What's the idea?"

October then did something Vlad never thought she would do. October began to twirl the ends of her hair like one of those empty minded blond stereotypes. She even almost sounded like them one of them. "Like um…let's throw a party."

Snow jerked a brow herself. "October…two things…one…don't ever do that again…and two, what do you mean a party?"

October explained. "Like I said, Kristoff and the other talked about it before I got over there…if the club is closing because of money, then maybe throwing a Halloween party with admission would help.'

Vlad's eyebrows rushed close together. "Wait-what, did you just say a Halloween party? October…you do know its June right?" October just rolled her eyes at him. "Du, I know that, but we need something draw people into it."

Snow crossed her arms and spoke up. "Where and when is it?"

"Well I got a call earlier from Kristoff that he went to go talk to the owner. If he agrees with the idea, we could have it in the club right there. The date, I have no clue."

Snow then sighed and turned herself around. "I'm going to step outside for a moment…get some air." With that she just walked off.

Suddenly October flinched as she felt a small vibration appear. She then went through a pocket on her skirt and took out her phone. The sight of it made her fill up with slight energy.

And with it she spoke in a small squeaked tone. "Oh! Be right back myself! I've got to take this!"

Vlad watched her as she went out the room. He felt really overwhelmed.

With Eliz running around and then finding out what Snow tried to do with herself, not to mention this, it was becoming too much. Plus there still was that drudge thing with Henry.

Vlad brushed through his hair with his right hand and let out a long sigh.

He really needed to talk to somebody about this. And not Otis…he needed Nelly…he missed her deeply.

Eight years with her left a strong bond on Vlad, even with her in death. She would know what to say, even if she thought she didn't.

Before another thought of Nelly could appear in his head, October rushed back into the room and looked like she was deeply enlightened. "Good News! I just finished talking to Kristoff over the phone! The party's happening!"

A small glimmer of hope then filled Vlad. "Really? Well when is it?"

"Tonight at eight." Spoke October.

Blinking twice, the words seemed to be confused Vlad a bit. "Tonight? Why so soon?"

October shrugged at him. "The owner can only let us have it tonight?"

Before Vlad could say any else, October seemed to dash off again, obviously going to outside to tell Snow. Guess at the moment all Vlad could was to figure out how he was going to get a costume in such a short amount of time.

October stepped out and quickly saw Snow standing a few feet away, her back facing her. October quickly walked over and just told her there. "Snow! Snow! The party is on and its tonight! If this works out, we might able to save the crypt!"

She then waited for Snow to say something back...but after a few seconds, there was nothing. October tilted her head and blinked twice. "Hey...um...hey Snow...hello?" Again nothing and Ocotber placed her hands on her hips. "Snow?"

Snow then turned to look at October directly. Her eyes gave out blank expression as she said, "Fine." With no emotion at all before walking passed her.

October watched Snow enter the house, her left eyebrow raised. "Great…another mood swing."

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	19. Chapter Eightteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN: HALLOWEEN PART I**

The summer sky was a light shade of orange that was overtaken by a strange yellow. The sun at this time was beginning to make its way into setting.

The Crypt was a block away and was down hill. Vlad, Snow, Henry, and Joss were making their way towards it, all dressed up for the "Halloween" party, which they still really didn't get what of all things.

Vlad dressed himself up as a pirate from the olden days, the civilized version. He wore a long dead purple cape that wrapped around him. He had on one of white puffy long sleeved shirts that had a crisscross lining in the front and black pants that sort of took his shape. His feet had on black leather, no lace, front pointed boots and his right eye was covered with an eye patch. Around his waist, his belt held a fake Pariser.

Snow was dressed as a Victorian slowly developing vampire. She already had the white skin, freaky eyes and fangs so might as well finish it. She wore of the royal looking European seventeen century dress without that whole big collar around her neck…so her cleavage was kind of exposed. Its color was a dark bloody red and the design was just like those you would see in a movie in that time. Her black hair was done more of this time, nice and wavy. She seemed to give off one of those mature, wise expressions…or maybe she was just moody.

Henry made himself look like a living corpse. He painted his skin a grayish blue and large black lining under his eyes. The gray, dingy tuxedo he was wearing was torn is certain parts which was covered with hanging realistic looking flesh. His head was somewhere in the middle of neat and messy. And he wore faded white contacts that made him looked mentally disturbed.

Joss wasn't wearing a costume, but he did happen to be carrying his favorite silver tipped stake. So if someone happens to notice it at the party, he could just come straight forward and tell them he's a slayer. It's not like that can't be a costume or anything.

As they were half way down the hill, Joss spoke out to Henry. "You know, I still don't get it. Yea I had told you to get out of there…but I was expecting you to go tell Vlad. I had to deal with that vampire on my own you know."

Henry rolled his eyes and let out a quick groan. "Dude, I told you already. I was in the heat of the moment; I panicked and went straight home." From that, Joss quickly added. "Yea, yea…hey you didn't tell your parents I was here, did you?"

Henry shook head. "Don't worry. Even in the moment, I kept my mouth shut about you." Joss quickly gave out a sigh of relief. "Alright, good. Not in the mood for any questioning from them of my parents."

As Henry and Joss began to go deep into a semi meaningless slash semi important conversation, Vlad went deep into his mind. His uncle has been gone all day…he's been unseen a lot since Eliz showed up.

Vlad wondered deeply on what could possibly be Otis's reason for the leaving the house early. The only problem with that was the fact that there were so many. He could have gone off to find Eliz and fight her again. He did say the council might show because of the sudden killings. Maybe he went to go meet them. Or maybe he knows about this other vampire that Joss ran into.

Heck Otis could have probably eloped with some woman he met in the corner of some street and ran off with her. The guy's past isn't really all that black and white. It could happen.

Just then Snow spoke, breaking Vlad out of his mind. "Do you think this party is going to work?" He tone showed no emotion. Vlad turned to her and saw she was looking straight forward with a blank expression. "I'm sorry, what?" Vlad spoke.

She spoke again, her tone the same. "The party…do you think it'll keep the Crypt from closing?" Snow then turned her head towards him as he began to speak. "I hopes so, I love that place…it's opened a lot in my life." Vlad then reached out his right arm and held Snow's left hand. "It's even where we met. It can't go down." He ended with a smile.

He waited for her to do the same, but she instead looked back forward and took her hand away from his. It didn't take long for Vlad to sigh. "Aw man." He spoke mentally. "She's in a bad mood…guess she's holding up on that talk we had yesterday."

Suicide…the thought that Snow was going to do that then appeared to Vlad. All because Snow loved him deeply…in fact, she even said it was after he de-drudged her.

Vlad's eyes widened and looked at Henry, still talking to joss…their friendship wasn't as passionate as his and Snow's were, but still it was strong. Would the idea of suicide appear in him mind as well? Or worse…but then again…Henry decided he didn't want to be his drudge any longer. It's not like Snow had a choice.

Before he could continue thinking about it, Vlad and the others stood in front of the Crypt. He stored the thought way back in his mind and they entered. And as soon as they did, Vlad was in total, absolute awe and over the top astonishment.

The hallway inside was completely all out with the whole Halloween theme. Spider webs that looked so realistic, you think spiders really made them. Candles were lit and sitting on old wrecked stands that gave out an ominous glow. Even fog machine were put in hidden areas that fog up the place to everyone's knees. The decorators really went all out.

Then again, he should have expected much with the owner of the place hiring October to do it. And on her own too. Vlad then let out a slight chuckle to himself.

October definitely beaten him on who wanted the Crypt to stay open.

They then reached the end of the hall and entered the base of the club. There, October's decorating talents really went all out.

A large black chandelier hung in the center of the room. Attached to it, lights of both toxic purple and bloody rose red flashed down onto the area. The walls were filled with some of the most realistic moveable photos that anyone has ever seen. And with the lights flashing and people, it made the then look even more real.

The center floor was filled with people dancing around to a heavy metal mixed with dark techno beat that fit perfectly with the theme. The floor here was also covered with a spooktacular fog like mist as the hallway. And to make sure the costume wearing crowd wouldn't over heat, the air conditioner was cranked up to full blast, giving off that cold temperature fell you would get on a real October Halloween night.

Before they could make any other movement, the group quickly saw October dashed towards them. She smiled at them dressed as disturbed killer child. Her black hair was tied into pigtails. Her skin was painted paper white. She wore a fainted purple version of Alice's dress, from the original Alice in wonderland, and to top it off, fake blood was on right arm, shoulder and left cheek. A fake butcher knife sat in her dress's left pocket.

"You guys make it!" She shouted in delight…well actually October had to shout with the music being so loud and all.

Vlad shouted back at her. "Wow, you and the others did a real good job on this place! And there are so many people here!" October smiled at him. "Thanks! And I know right! I was surprised too!"

Snow then jumped in. "Will this me enough to keep this place open!"

October shrugged. "I'm not sure yet! We haven't counted the money from the admission at the moment!" Joss quickly raised a brow. "We have to pay!"

October quickly shook her. "Don't worry! You guys don't have to! Just have fun!" She then grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him into the dancing crowd. Leaving Vlad, Snow and Joss alone, but not for all.

A goth girl dressed up a sort of strange looking devil outfit saw Joss and quickly walked up to him. And after a quick conversation, they walked towards the dance floor.

Vlad and Snow looked at each other and exchanged a small smile. Vlad then extended his head over towards Snow in a gentleman like manner, causing her to giggle a bit. She then did a ladylike curtsey and placed her hand on his. The soon walked to the dance floor themselves.

As the music picked up speed with every second that passed, so did everyone's dancing. Some people swung and twirled their bodies in a graceful fashion, like Snow did. Other jumped up and down in an arithmetic form like Vlad.

Others were wild and spontaneous, just like Henry. And others move carefree and silent, like October. Heck some dance like how Joss did, just going with the music pace.

As Vlad danced, he kept his eyes on Snow as she smile joyfully, showing she was having a great time. And that alone made Vlad smile in return. He was glad to see that the talk wasn't completely shadowing her head. And that she was actually just fine.

Even Vlad himself was fine. He was getting to the point, where he forgot that Otis was gone the whole day. Or even the fact the Eliz even existed. The Crypt seemed to completely erase all his problems. And the only thing left to do, was dance.

And before anyone knew it, an hour and a half of dancing passed.

Vlad and Snow's feet quickly gave them signs that they were about to fall off, and so they took a seat in one of the Crypt's famous overused sofas. There, they were astonished at how the others could still be dancing and not have the words **PLEASE CUT MY LEGS OFF NOW** written all over them.

They chuckled at the sight of it and Vlad turned to Snow. "I'm going to get a drink at the bar! Do you want anything!" Snow shrugged and just said, "Surprise me!"

Vlad then quickly got right up and walked towards the bar. He had to get through a few werewolves and witches and….and a Harry Potter…well whatever, he got there is the point. He ordered two of those special vampire energy drinks and waited for the Bartender to make them. And as he did, he allowed his eyes to wander a bit.

He was still in shock at how many people had showed up. Guess that just shows you how much people hold this place close to them like he and his friends do. Maybe this place really will stay open after all.

The thought alone filled Vlad's body up with cheer.

The bar tender then handed Vlad his drinks and he began making his way back towards Snow. Again he had to go through a few werewolves and witches to get to her…and that Harry Potter guy…weird.

He sat right beside her and handed her the drink.

As they continued to watch the people dance around as if it were the end of the world, the thought of Otis still being gone just had to come back to him.

He sighed…well guess that normal since all that dancing left him drained from doing anything else.

Otis hasn't even made any mental contact with him, which Vlad always knew told him that his uncle had his hands full with something. And from that the never ending possibilities reared its ugly head.

Just then, as he was about to get through that list, Vlad noticed something…at the other end of the room…passed the large group of dancing people…stood someone dressed in a grim reaper outfit.

Vlad didn't know why…but it was as if that person…was looking right at him. Yet then Vlad shook it off. The place was big and there were other people around him. Plus he still had that eye patch covering half his vision. He probably wasn't even seeing the person completely.

But then something strange happened…the person's head was tilted down, making his face unable to be seen…and yet they smiled…grinning in fact…and after a few seconds, made their way to the back door. The one that led to the alley.

Vlad thought that to be a sign that he should definitely just ignore it, yet then it happened.

_I know you saw me. _

Vlad shook his head as a mysterious and familiar tone echoed into his mind. Before he knew it, he placed his drink on the table and he shot right back up. "Snow I'll be right back!"

Snow turned to look at him, but he was already quickly passed the dancing crowd.

Vlad saw the strange person exit the back door and quickly went out himself. He now stood in the alley, as he's done before several time now.

And it was rocket science to see the grim reaper standing a few feet away from him with their back facing Vlad.

As the door to the Crypt closed behind him and sealing the music inside, Vlad took a few cautious steps forward towards them.

He ready himself, not sure what would happen.

And then…the grim reaper spoke. "It's been a while Vlad…not long…but a while."

Vlad spoke back. "Who are you…how do you know who I am?"

Suddenly the grim reaper let out a chuckle. "Really, you forgot…don't you recognized this costume…you let me borrowing it a few years back at a Halloween party, remember?"

Vlad thought about it for a moment. "Borrowed…borrowed." And it was then that Vlad groaned in irritation. "You've got to be kidding me."

The grim reaper slowly took off his hood and turned to face Vlad fully. His sinister eyes and slimy grinned quickly reminded Vlad who he was. It reminded him so fast, it was like getting hit was a hard ball at a baseball game.

A person that Vlad knew way too well. And wish he didn't know him at all...

Eddie Poe.

It was like a very sick joke.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETTEEN: HALLOWEEN PART II**

Vlad's heart stopped as if his life had reached its limit. Eddie stood no more than four feet away from him, smirking the devious smirk Vlad knew all to of Eddie having.

As Vlad watched any little moment Eddie would make, he could help but feel that something was different about the guy. Something about the geeky, camera holding, once obsessed with spilling Vlad's deepest secret boy wasn't the same.

And before he could think about it carefully, Eddie then spoke. "You know, I get your costume. What are you exactly? One of the Musketeers or something?" His tone was both sarcastic and insulting. Vlad did correct him, but he did spoke back. "Eddie, what're you doing here?"

Eddie let out a chuckle as he walked slightly towards the left. "Straight to the point, just like that? No 'nice to see you' or 'how have you been?'"

"Knock it off with the crap!" Vlad snapped at Eddie, those words seeping out of his teeth which were tightly closed together. "What ARE you doing here!"

Eddie smirk went away and he looked seriously directly at Vlad. "Fine, fine, whatever…I'm just here to tie up some loose ends, that's all." He took two steps closer towards Vlad before continuing. "I never did get a chance to get back at those that tormented me." He then took one half step closer towards Vlad. "Namely, you."

Vlad's body suddenly stiffened. "That's funny. Last time I remembered it, it was YOU who kept harassing ME to give you what you wanted." From that Eddie glare at Vlad and only said, "Fair enough."

He then turned around and began to walk away from Vlad. Yet after about a foot or two, he suddenly stopped and spoke again. "Well…then again."

Without warning he did a one-eighty and dashed at Vlad in vampiric speed. His right hand turned into a fist.

Vlad flinched and swung his arms in front of him in a cross like fashion and took most of the blow from Eddie's punch. As Vlad struggled to pull it back, Eddie spoke while still trying to break through. His tone was now vicious and threaten "Then again…I really don't like you! Now do I!"

Eddie then stopped trying to break through and jumped back several feet away. He again dashed at Vlad and with more force. And because of that, Vlad didn't have enough time to defend himself and took the blow head on.

Within microseconds of the impact, Vlad ended up flying back, hitting his back on the hard rusty skin of a dumpster. He let out a harsh groaning sound and he slid down to the ground. There he sat for a second before getting himself up.

Eddie titled his head as he crossed his arm and looked at Vlad. "You know, I never thought a cheap shot was fair when fighting. How about try hitting me now? What do you say?" Vlad couldn't tell if Eddie was making a joke or if he really meant it. Yet then after a few seconds, of silence, Eddie shrugged. "Really? Nothing…well alright then. My turn."

Once more, Eddie dashed at Vlad with his vampiric speed. His face was barbaric as Eddie revealed his fangs and his eyes widened with a sudden anger, but Vlad was ready for him this time and dashed at Eddie with the same speed.

Both rammed into each other, causing them both to bounce back and literally land at where they started. And when they did, they quickly went at it again, but this time it was different.

As they were just about to make contact once more, at the every last second, Eddie leaped, going over Vlad. Eddie quickly landed behind Vlad and swung a kick at his back with vampiric strength.

Vlad let out another harsh groan from the make he had just taken in, but louder than his last one. And with him now thinking out the pain and still running at the same time, his took a wrong step. Making him fall and somersaulted twice before stopping, lying on his stomach.

He raised his head as watched as Eddie began walking over toward him. It was here, as Vlad looked into Eddie's eyes, that he had the realized what seemed different about Eddie. Now that he's adapted to his new vampire traits, he was a larger threat than before.

Eddie gave out a grin as he grew closer. "Two strikes and that it? Really Vlad, last time I made a move, you weren't going to go down so easily…of course, I was attacking one of your goth friends, wasn't I?" He then gave Vlad a curious look. "Maybe, you just need the right motivation…but where are we going to get that?"

Suddenly the backdoor opened and a rush of loud music filled the alley. It was as if luck was giving Vlad the finger. Snow took two steps outside and spoke out as she looked around. "Vlad…are you out here?" She spoke curiously.

"Oh." Was all Eddie spoke when he saw her. That word alone made Snow notice him as well. And when she saw him, she grew a frightened expression when she saw Vlad on the ground. And it was there, that Eddie continued. "Well this will do nicely." He then looked back at Vlad. "I wonder how fast you can get to her."

Vlad widened his eyes and shouted, "Snow, go back inside now!" but it was too late. Before anyone knew it, Eddie had already dashed off and grabbed a hold of Snow by the waist. He then dashed and jumped onto the top of the Crypt.

Vlad got up and watched in horror as Eddie stood there holding down Snow's arms and body and Snow herself trying to break out of his grasp. Eddie then spoke again. "Maybe this'll make you change your tone." And with that, Eddie ran off in Vampiric speed, jumping from one roof to another. With Snow at hand.

The sight of Snow's horrid expression created a center of anger that then filled Vlad's entire body. He ripped the eye patch from his costume off and tossed it to the ground. His eyes then glowed that privus purple they've done before and he suddenly jumped on the Crypt's roof himself, before chasing Eddie.

Both male vampires were now at a game of cat and mouse.

Eddie laughed as he jumped to the roof ahead, while Vlad was purely enraged with him from dragging Snow into their fight. He began to think of all the violent things he would do to Eddie when he gets his hands on him. He was so into it that he didn't realize how many humans he could have just passed by. It was lucky that he was running in a nonhuman motion.

Snow's feet swung all over in the air as if they were no life to them. She continued to try to break free of Eddie's grasp, but their movement was making that a difficult task.

Eddie then soon stopped when they were miles away from the Crypt and now heading into an isolated spot. The spot was surrounded by buildings from all four directions, boxing it. And it was there that Eddie dived and landed.

Vlad quickly did the same thing and landed with just a bit more vigorousness. His eyes still glowing purple. "Eddie!" His tone loud and noticeable. "Let Snow go!"

Snow continued to try to break free of Eddie, but the more she squirmed, the tighter his grip on her got. She even got to the point where Snow let out an unpleased moan of pain. Eddie then spoke. "I don't know Vlad; you seem to act more like you've got some kind of game when she's involved. Maybe I should just keep this up."

Vlad crushed his teeth with each other. He kept watching Snow as she found it hard to breathe from how hard she was being squeezed. Vlad deeply wanted to hurt Eddie at the moment, but he didn't know how to do that without Snow getting hurt in the process.

Eddie then sighed and rolled his eye. "Oh come on! Do something! You're starting to get boring again!"

Vlad didn't know what to say at first. Yet after thinking about his scenario for a bit more, Vlad thought of something that would probably be the best way to get Snow to a safety point. "I can't Eddie."

Eddie raised a brow, getting into what Vlad started to say. Vlad then continued. "You want me to actually show some game right? Well I can't do that if you're holding onto her." Eddie tilted his head at what Vlad spoke. "What, you want me to let go of her, am I right?"

Vlad nodded. "You want a real fight. Then let go of her."

Eddie still held Snow tightly as he thought about it. Vlad began to sweat a bit as he hoped dearly that Eddie would just let her go.

And after a few more second Eddie spoke. "I guess his is kind of making this hard…fine I'll let her go." Vlad then let out a sigh of relief, but he should have after what was going to happen next.

Eddie smirked. "But just to make sure she doesn't get in the way." Without warning, Eddie used his vampiric strength and threw Snow. She went flying towards a building so fast that she slammed on it on impact.

To Vlad's horror, he heard Snow let out a quick scream before the impact occurred. After it, the pain from that blow was too great that Snow passed out as she fell and hit the ground, where she laid the motionless.

Suddenly, Vlad's breathing grew heavier. His heart contradicted as it began to pick up speed, getting faster and faster with every second that passed. His privus purple eyes glowed brighter than they ever had. Pure non-thinkable rage then blazed his entire being.

He shouted at the top of his lung, in which it was almost demonic. "I'M GOANNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Both Eddie's brow raised as began to think he might have gone too far.

Suddenly Vlad vanished, one second he stood there, next he was gone. Then, before Eddie's brain could even notice this had happen, Vlad suddenly appeared right in front of him. Vlad then opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, and as fast as he was before, bit down hard on Eddie's right shoulder.

Eddie let out a scream of pain, but before he could get through half of it, Vlad released and grabbed his neck. He held a tight grip…and then…

Everything went full on black…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE SAVAGE PRIVUS**

Vlad's heart rammed in a sudden rapid beat, causing his eyes to shoot open. An electric shock surged though his body in a quick speed at the same time, making him swing his body and sit up. Half way up, his lungs then came to the realization that he need and he gasped a large about.

Snow leaped in a fright as soon as Vlad's face popped right in front to hers. Vlad began freaking out, his breathing rapid, and his eyes ran all over his surroundings.

Yet it wasn't long before his heart and breathing slowed as realized he was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom, with Snow sitting at the end.

He then let out an irritated groan as his eyes snapped back shut and placed his right hand on his forehead. "Aw man…Snow…what happened? Where's Eddie? How did we get back home?" It was one question after another.

Snow tried to answer them as nest as she could. "I don't know where Eddie ran off to. When I woke up, I saw you laying there on the ground not moving. So I called for help…luckily Otis was nearby. He carried you all the way here."

"What!" Vlad suddenly spoke in a shock expression and leaning closer towards Snow. "Otis was there! Did he say where he was the whole time!" Sadly Snow shook her head and spoke softly. "No, he didn't say anything about that…are you okay…right now?"

Vlad let out a breath and gave a small smile, mixed with a nodded. "Yea I'm fine." He then saw the bruise on his left cheek from when Eddie through her. Vlad placed his hand gently on it. "How about you? Are you alight?" Snow made a slight twitch from the touch, but smiled and nodded like Vlad had done.

She then moved Vlad's hand into hers.

For a moment, here was silence.

Then, Vlad spoke again. "So how long have I been out?" Snow let out a low toned breath and looked out the window. "A few hours, five I think. The sun is just starting to come up now." She looked back at Vlad. "So what happened last night? I saw you standing a few feet away from me and Eddie at first…then after I passed out, nothing."

Vlad was about to tell her what exactly happen, in every detail…but…he couldn't…his mind was a complete blank. "I um…I don't know." Snow tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She spoke curiously.

Vlad crossed his arms and thought about it. "I remember exactly what you said…but after that, everything else is faded. Nothing comes to mind." With a shrugged, Vlad continued. "It's like someone pressed the erase button."

Snow stayed quiet for a second. Then moved herself off the bed and stood up. "Well…I don't know what to say about that…but when you're up to it…you should come downstairs. Everyone's down there." Vlad shook his head with a smirk.

Of course, everyone would be over here.

Vlad then heard something and saw Snow giving out a long yawn. From that, he now noticed she moved a sort of sluggish fashion. "Snow how much sleep did you get?" Snow finished yawning. "I haven't. I stayed up waiting for you to wake up….guess I'll get some sleep now or something."

With that, Snow left Vlad alone in the room.

Vlad seemed conflicted with both self downing and curiosity. The self downing was for making Snow watch over him, even though he had no idea of it happening. The curiosity was for whatever reason he couldn't remember last night.

Vlad then at the moment pushed it aside and got off his bed…the moment he did, a strange third feeling rushed inside him. And it was fear…but…he didn't know why.

He began walking and with every step he took, the fear grew little by little. Vlad couldn't really put his finger on. The feeling was like toddlers playing hide and seek. Part of the fear was searching for the other half and the steps it took, made it get closer.

As he entered the hallway, Vlad let out a low, slight annoyed groan. He placed his left hand on his right shoulder and rubbed it softly. An intense pain suddenly appeared on it. It felt like a pile of bricks were stacked on that area and it was struggle to shake it off.

Then...things went insane.

Vlad's vision shook.

He saw the walls and floor of the hallway shiver about and as the seconds passed, the shivering grew worse. Vlad's body then froze in his tracks. Everything was now blurry and getting dark.

His heart suddenly picked up speed again and his heard began pounding as if he were being punched over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed both his hands on the sides of his head. He fell to his knees and let out a teeth grinding moan, showing he was in a lot of pain.

His breathing picked up again and at this point, Vlad felt as if his body was uncontrollably internally collapsing…and then Vlad remember.

He remembered, what happened last night…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Eddie smirked. "But just to make sure she doesn't get in the way." Without warning, Eddie used his vampiric strength and threw Snow. She went flying towards a building so fast that she slammed on it on impact.

To Vlad's horror, he heard Snow let out a quick scream before the impact occurred. After it, the pain from that blow was too great that Snow passed out as she fell and hit the ground, where she laid the motionless.

Suddenly, Vlad's breathing grew heavier. His heart contradicted as it began to pick up speed, getting faster and faster with every second that passed. His privus purple eyes glowed brighter than they ever had. Pure non-thinkable rage then blazed his entire being.

He shouted at the top of his lung, in which it was almost demonic. "I'M GOANNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Both Eddie's brow raised as began to think he might have gone too far.

Suddenly Vlad vanished, one second he stood there, next he was gone. Then, before Eddie's brain could even notice this had happen, Vlad suddenly appeared right in front of him. Vlad then opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, and as fast as he was before, bit down hard on Eddie's right shoulder.

Eddie let out a scream of pain, but before he could get through half of it, Vlad released and grabbed his neck. He held a tight grip and then without warning, raised Eddie and through him with great strength.

Eddie went flying at a wall, just like he had done to Snow a moment ago. Yet as he was about to make contact, Vlad appeared head with his enhanced speed. Eddie tried to stop himself from the flight, but Vlad quickly grabbed a hold of him, stopping it himself.

Vlad then threw him again, this time up into the air. The wind's speed from how strongly he was thrown made it impossible for Eddie to gasp in some air, but this didn't matter. Vlad used his incredible vampiric abilities to jump and fly higher then Eddie. And when he got to that point, Vlad stomped on to Eddie's stomach.

The impact was so great that the air in Eddie rushed out and within a microsecond, he slammed onto the concrete ground. Vlad landed several feet away from him and let out a demonic-like roar.

Eddie weakly struggle to get up, but his body felt like it was made up glass and shattering little by little.

The things got worse for him…

Vlad dashed towards Eddie with his hands tightly formed into fists. As Eddie finally stood up, he felt the pain of driver crashing into a steel wall as Vlad punched him in the face.

Eddie flew off once more, but semi crashed over and over, somersaulting several times.

When Eddie laid there on the ground, as his body was completely shutting down on him from all the blows, he felt terrified. Terrified at Vlad's newly bound powers…and terrified at what was now happening.

Vlad was dashing towards him once more, but this time, in a normal vampiric speed. He could see him perfectly and being to get petrified at Vlad intense purple eyes. Vlad's fangs revealed themselves with disturbed growl. His hands were in a claw like manner.

He looked at it he was death itself.

Vlad then stopped in front of Eddie. He raised his right hand, ready to cause more pain to Eddie.

Eddie gulped and closed his eyes, ready to except his fate. He didn't want to of course, but Vlad seemed to make sure this was actually it.

Vlad then let out a loud demonic scream and swung his hand down towards Eddie with such force, speed, and strength…and then…about an inch away from Eddie's face…Vlad stopped.

Eddie opened his eyes and saw Vlad standing there with a blank expression on his face. Then after a few seconds, Vlad fell to his knees and then ultimately collapsed completely.

Eddie took no hesitation and took this chance to get up and dash away. He jumped up on top of a building and took one more look at Vlad. A horrified expression still laid on his face. There he then left.

This was the last thing Vlad remembered…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Vlad's body rebooted and he got of his knees, now standing quietly in his home's hallway. He now knew why he felt fear…it was for how what he had almost done last night…he had almost killed Eddie.

Suddenly he heard footstep appearing from behind and turned around to see Otis standing there. His uncle's face showed seriousness. "Looks like you remembered what happened last night."

Vlad didn't say anything.

Otis let out a breath and walked closer. He continued speaking. "I was afraid this would happen…after Snow died from the hands of a slayer." Vlad took one step and spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Vlad…do you remember all that studying on the privus you did…well there were a few things that you don't know about." Otis then crossed his arms. "I think you should know about it."

Vlad's body shook a bit. Something about his uncle's tone made him think that what he was about to learn, would greatly change something.

That something, being everything...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:**Twelve chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: DEEPENING **

"A Pre-Pravus?" Vlad spoke in both a confused and shocked tone.

He and his uncle sat in the kitchen at the table. Otis nodded after his nephew spoke and continued speaking himself. "Well simply put at least…it's really called several other things because of its nature. Behemoth, a humanoid Cerberus, the vampiric devil. Pre-Pravus is just easier to say."

Vlad looked at the table. He couldn't believe he's never heard of this before. A Pre-Pravus? He looked back at his uncle. "Otis, what exactly is a Pre-Pravus?" His uncle looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking, but then quickly looked back at Vlad, explaining. "It's a stage of the Pravus that's only been told in folk tales and fables. It's like primitive vampire, explaining the pre part of it."

Otis then stood up with his arms crossed. "Primitive, but dangerous." He let out a sigh before going on. "The reason you've never heard about it, is because there hasn't been much studies on it. I didn't even know about it until about a decade ago." Otis then began moving a bit away from the table and closer towards Vlad. He then continued. "The Pre-Pravus is a powerful form that is said to be too strong to handle."

Vlad looked back at the table again, only now listening to Otis. "They say that it stays dormant within the body of the Pravus…but…it begins to break free when its host suffers a meaningful dramatization." Otis then leaned closer towards Vlad. "Now then Vlad…I believe this is the second time it's broken out of you."

Within a microsecond, Vlad shot from his seat and stood up. "What! What are you talking about! That thing that happened to me yesterday was the first!"

Otis shook his head, disagreeing with his nephew. "No Vlad, it's not…I told you before that I was hoping this wouldn't happen again…not after Snow's death." Vlad's body then stiffened at what Otis. He kept on. "When you witness Snow die at the hands of a slayer, that broke the chains that held that stage of the Pravus…think about it…what was the last thing you saw before you blanked out last night?"

Vlad kept his mouth shut. He remembered what the last thing was. Snow being thrown and being severely hurt. And even though he didn't say a word, Otis knew he was right.

Otis's explanation continued. "Because there was a moment where you let go of control on your body, the Pre-Pravus took over, but if I'm right, then it was only temporary…but now you have to be careful Vlad."

Vlad sat back down, hoping Otis was reaching the end. "I know Snow is important to you and all." Spoke Otis. "But you have to make sure you're aware of yourself when something happens to her…they say that every time you let go of yourself, the Pre-Pravus will control you…and each time it does, it'll be longer…until it has complete control over you."

The room then fell to a cold air silence…

Otis went back to his seat and sat down. His tone went from sort of theoretical, to tired. "I hoped this whole thing was just a story…but so far everything about it is true."

As Vlad sat horrified at the fact that something like this was actually growing inside of him and Otis rubbing his forehead, thinking about what could happen, their vampiric senses picked up something. Well actually it was someone. Standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

Vlad quickly got up and walked towards it. He looked and saw there was no one standing out there. Whoever was out here must have heard him coming and dashed off. Obviously it must have been one of the other.

Hoping they wouldn't spill to the others what they had just heard, Vlad quickly ran towards the living room. There he saw them. Joss and Henry were playing that old _Race to Armageddon_ game. October was sitting on the sofa, going through a magazine that she gave a horrified look to. Probably because the models were wearing bright flashy colors. And Snow laid next to her, sleeping after staying up and watching over Vlad.

Vlad blinked twice…maybe that sense was just in his head.

Just then, Joss groaned annoyed and Henry creamed him at the game. It was then that he noticed Vlad in the corner of his right eye and turned around. "Oh, Vlad, didn't know you were there." The others, excluding Snow, turned to see him as well.

The silence was back. You could literally hear a pin drop if one did at the moment.

And then as soon as it came, it went when Joss spoke again. "So um…how're you feeling?" Vlad let out a breath and nodded. "I'm fine, never better." Of course he was lying after what he had just learned about himself. Yet he didn't his friends to worry, so he pushed it aside.

He looked at October. "So how did the party go? Did it help keep the Crypt open?" Strangely, October shook her head, but smiled at the same time. "Not really to keep it open, but we were able to make a descent amount of what we needed. And because of it, the owner wants us to throw another party in two weeks." She shrugged. "At least that's progress."

Vlad smiled from the sound of that. At least there were some good things happening from all the drama and chaos the beginning of this summer was giving him. Little things like this mattered deeply.

It was then that he noticed Otis leaving the kitchen and about to head out the door once again. Vlad sighed and quickly ran over toward him. Otis heard him coming and stopped. He looked at his nephew who gave him an annoyed looked. "What is it Vlad?" He spoke.

Vlad let out a groan before answering. "How long will you be gone this time?" Otis looked at Vlad, deeply confused at what he meant. So Vlad continued. "You've been going off and on for a while now…can you at least tell me where you're going."

Otis let out a breath and gave him an answer. "I'm going to see the council…they're here in Bathory for the next few days." Vlad's eyes widened a bit as his mind began reminding him past event of his meeting with the council. He cleared his throat. "W-what are they doing here?"

"Eliz." Otis simply put it. "I told you a few days ago they would show up when they got wind of what's been happening. They arrived yesterday, which is why I was gone the whole time."

Vlad looked at the ground. "That would explain why Eddie was at the Crypt last night." He thought to himself. He then looked back at his uncle and spoke out. "So what did they say? What are they doing?"

Otis shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure Vladimir, but I know a part of it is to cover up any evidence that can expose our kind. Other than that, they haven't told me anything." He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "They told me to meet them again today…so I don't actually know when I'll be back." He then looked off passed Vlad, to where the living room was located. "But until then, just remember what I told you and try to keep control of your body, regardless what might happen."

Vlad looked away from his uncle and nodded slowly. With that a small smile appeared on Otis and opened the front door. Exiting the house and closing it behind him.

Vlad stood there and began to think of what to do now. So much was on his mind, with something new being added daily. It was pretty tiring. Things he wished he didn't know and things he wished he knew more of. Fate wasn't being that king to him.

He sighed and walked back towards the living room.

When there, he saw October and Snow where still on the sofa, but Henry and Joss were nowhere to be found. "Hey where'd the guys go?" October put down the magazine and looked at him. "They went upstairs to your room. Something about getting one of your other videogames."

Vlad raised a brow…Joss and Henry weren't the most polite guys in town…and they don't actually know where Vlad keeps his game…Vlad's eyes widened. "Crap! My room!" He quickly ran up the stairs, praying that the guys didn't destroy his room completely yet.

As October watch Vlad get farther and farther away from the living room, she soon leaned closer towards Snow and spoke once more. "Alright Snow, he's gone."

Suddenly Snow slowly opened her eyes and raised her head, showing that she was faking her sleep. "Thanks October."

"So what happened?" Asked October. "A few minutes ago when you went to the kitchen, you quickly ran back over here. And you wanted me to back sure Vlad was nowhere near here…did something happen."

Snow looked down for a second and answered. "I heard Vlad talk to his uncle when I was getting there…Something terrible has happened October."

October became concerned. "What is it? What's terrible?" Snow continued to look down. "I…I don't think I could tell you…from how they sounded…I don't think they want any of us to know about. I shouldn't even know about it." October then became to get demanding. "Well you DO know, now dish."

Snow sighed and shook her head. "Sorry can't." October was about to try again, but at that moment, Snow dashed off in vampiric speed, out the house.

October groaned in irritation.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking: **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I would just like ask you all for a favor, if it's not too much to ask.

I have a friend that writes stories on this website also. She's known as BloodyRose1394... if it's not to much, can you guys review her stories? She's an awsome writter and I know she would really like it if you do.

Now I just want you guys to know that none of them are on Vladimir Tod, but it would mean so much if you did review them anyways. That is all I ask from you guys. To just do that.

Thank You. And I'm glad that you've stuck to this story so far. I also hope you guys stick to it to the end as well.

Again Thank You.


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:**Eleven chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: SHORTEST LOVE OF ALL/ BURNNING**

Otis sat on his knees on top a patch of grass. With the warm summer sun beading down him and birds singing their morning melody…he seemed saddened.

In front of him was a burial plaque…Nelly's.

His hands shook at the sight of it. The memories of Nelly began to over flow in his mind. Both positive and negative. Every single one in the order that they happened and he was sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. Not even the little things.

Yes he did have to see the council today, as he had told Vlad, but it wasn't for a few more hours. So he wanted this time alone with her. Even though Nelly wasn't actually with him of course. Yet it was in spirit.

Otis remembered how beautiful she was to him. How motherly she was to Vlad. She had such a sweet nature, trying to stay as calm as she possibly could, but Nelly wasn't afraid to show her right side at the same time. The thought of that alone made a smile slowly appear on Otis's face.

He then remembered all the times he spent alone with her. Sometimes they would sit in the living room, side by side; as she laid her head on his shoulder and gently fall into a peaceful slumber. How warm she felt to him and how, even with a hunger for blood, he felt no urges to feed off her.

The smile Otis had then quickly faded as the thought of his brother, Tomas, the father of his nephew, the one that brought ruin, appeared in his mind.

His once shaking in sadness hands now shook with anger as they curled into fists. And image of Nelly's lifeless body lying on the floor and Tomas's face smothered with her blood raced through his mind like a small spark speeding up into a forest fire. A hatred for his brother filled rapidly, wishing he was the one who ended Tomas's life.

Yet then it was gone as fast as it came. He shouldn't be thinking like. It wouldn't had made him any better than his twisted brother. And it was here that he went back to Nelly. Sweet, sweet Nelly.

Raising Vlad for several years allowed her to understand his kind to the fullest. What Otis loved about her was partly that alone.

Every time something vampire related occurred, she would appear to be shocked. Not for the fact that vampires were supposed to be in myths and even fairy tales, but more to the fact that she thought by now that she knew everything there is to know about them. Even their laws she seems to understand, aside from the fact that she was not suppose to know about them. She was fine with anything that impacted her. E

Even her job, Otis thought, was brilliant. A nurse working at the local hospital. A place where blood played a large role. A great way to get nourishment for Vlad as he grew.

She was perfect in every way in Otis's eyes. Caring, motherly, strong, adaptable, understanding, definitely perfect…but…the more he thought about it…she did have one flaw…

Being human…

Death for a human was higher than a vampire. Thousands of illnesses, fragile skin and bones, and the most common one of all, ageing. Nelly's death just happened one not so common. Death by vampire.

Otis sadly began to wonder if this would have different, he had ever turned her into what he and Vlad were. Yet it wasn't as if he could see into the future. It's not like he knew what was going to happened. It's not like he could turn back the clock…but he wished he could.

If he did, maybe they could have been together at the moment. Raising Vlad…as his new parents…married even.

Qtis quickly tried to fight back the tears, but wasn't quick enough to stop the first one as it gently slid down his left cheek and falling to the ground, silently.

To his right sight, Otis picked up three flowers. Daisies. They were Nelly's favorite.

He held them tight, but tried his best not to ruin them. Otis placed a kiss on of them, before placing them on Nelly's plaque.

He then closed his eyes and spoke to himself in a broken whipser...four words. "I love you Nelly."

He sat there for a few more seconds, before getting up on to his feet and leaving...

The saddening pain lingering in him...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

After dashing out of the house and leaving October baffled, Snow walked the streets of Bathory alone. Taking this time to think of everything that has happened so far. Both public and personal.

She walked passed bystanders in the same manner as did they, casually, but not doing that variation of strange looks as they did to her for her gothic persona. Yet that's normal for her…then again, it could have been for the fact that she had that large bruise on her face from Eddie.

Whatever it was humans were more drawn to.

Snow brushed through her long black hair with her right hand and as she did, she thought about what it was that she heard Vlad and his uncle speaking and hour ago. To be honest though, she didn't actually hear everything completely. From where she stood, it was a bit faint. Yet she believed she got the root of it.

She heard something involving that whole Pravus thing Vlad was. And something about not losing himself to her, but she didn't actually get it. Snow at this point spoke to herself mentally. "Hm…what did Otis mean…Vlad not losing himself to me?" She thought.

Snow didn't know if she should feel depression for sounding like a burden, or confused for trying piece this together.

Then…without warning…a familiar sinister voice spoke. "Nice day for a walk, don't you think."

Snow looked towards her left, the source of the voice. And it was there that her body sent a quick shock on her. Her eyes widened and a walking pace slowed. She felt a then rush of one word. Terrified.

Eliz was walking right next to her. The sun hitting her directly, not one part of her hiding in the shadows. And with several people around them, public.

Snow felt her body rise with danger. Danger for her life. Who knew what Eliz what about to do to her? Then again there were witnesses…would she try something with so many people watching?

"Mind if we have a little chat. Just us girls?" She smiled a fake one.

Her acting was horrible.

Snow didn't know what to do at the moment. If she ran, Eliz would probably try something on her. And if she listened, the same conclusion reared its head.

Eliz saw this happened walked ahead of Snow. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" She spoke.

Snow forwards her eyebrows…she didn't know why…but she began to follow her.

Eliz then grinned as Snow did this...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:**Oh man! I have jitters of happiness right now! I was waiting to reach this chapter! I wanted to give Snow a new outlook ever since I heard a song from one of my favorite bands, Panic! At The Disco. I enjoyed the song so much that I used it for this chapter.

Don't know how I used it, but I think so.

Heck! The name of the chapter is the name of the song.

But enough of my blabbering. I hope you enjoy the chapter…oh yea.

Ten chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: LET'S KILL TONIGHT**

Like a baby duck, on guard, swimming behind its mother, Snow cautiously followed Eliz as she was taken towards a part of Bathory that's seemed…rarely used.

It wasn't one of those parts of town that parents raised you stay away from because of its relation with gangs and high crime rates, or anything like that. It wasn't complete, still in construction. There were houses around, a few, three or four tops, which were only half built. Trees were still around, creating clouds of darkness around. Easy for someone to hide in.

As the electric charge of defense filled Snow's body more and more, Eliz soon stop walking, causing Snow to do the same. Eliz then turned around and smirked sinisterly before speaking. "So then…how have you been?" Her tone, sarcastic. "Have you been well? How's Vladimir doing?"

Snow didn't spoke a word. She kept her eyes locked on to Eliz, making sure she wouldn't be kidnapped again. Because after it happening twice, by two different people and in under a week, is wasn't on Snow's top ten favorite things to do.

Eliz cracked her right brow and crossed her arms. "Not much of a talker, I see." She then tilted her head. "I guess we could just skip to main topic…so from what I've gathered up, your little boy toy lives with you and his uncle…who else?"

Snow lightly shifted her weight back a bit, ready to run if needed. "Just me and his uncle." She spoke in a nervous tone. Yet the look in Eliz's eyes showed she wasn't buying it, even though Snow knew she wasn't lying. Eliz spoke more demanding. "Look…unlike my brother, I am a lady…well…lady-ish. Obviously brute force didn't work…so if you would be so kind as to fill me in with Vladimir's family."

Snow's nervous speech continued. "I already told you, it's just me and his uncle. From what Vlad's told me, the rest of his family is dead." From there, Eliz grew a thought. "Oh from he told you…I see now…I guess that he's not completely honest with you." Snow raised her left brow in confusion.

Eliz then slowly began to walk towards the right, her head facing Snow the whole time. "You see a few days ago…I ran into a very peculiar person…a vampire. Now I know there's that saying that everyone has a double somewhere around the world…but I'm pretty sure it would make more sense to think that this vampire related to your dear Vladimir, don't you think?"

Both Snow's eye brow scrunched up towards each other. "What are talking about?" Eliz's smirk grew more sinister. "I'm saying that your boy toy might be lying to you about having no other family." She the shrugged at Snow. "Don't know why…maybe in case something would happen, he'd have a backup plan."

Snow didn't know how to react like that, a part of her felt that Eliz was trying lower her guard by saying things she believed might hurt her. Yet it didn't as she's experienced for some time now the struggles of vampiric life.

Eliz moaned annoyed. "Well so much for getting some dirt off of Vlad…but then again, I already have some help of my own…too bad he's a night person."

Snow ears rose from what she heard. "He?"

Eliz then sighed. "Oh well, guess I just wasted my time with you…hm…maybe I could get something out of you in a different approach." Eliz move her body towards Snow's direction. "Maybe Vlad would react this time if you were his little damsel of distress. What do you say?"

"What! No! There's no way that's going to happen again!" Snow quickly blurted out, not even giving a second of silence. Eliz shook her head. "Now, now, you ended up knocked out the first time because you fought back." Her tone then became one more sweet, but a disturbed version. "If you just come along, this time would be much easier…what do you say?"

Snow huffed and turned around, ready to dash off.

Yet at that moment, her guard was off a little and Eliz dashed in vampiric at her, standing in front of her. The sinister vampire then grabbed Snow by the throat. "So much for this being easy." And threw her, causing her to hit a tree and fall to the ground on her knees.

Snow felt and instant rush of pain fill her body as a slight whimper left her lips. Eliz let out a chuckle. "Really? I barely used any of my strength and you're already on your knees…guess you haven't been a vampire that long then…explains why the first time was so easy. Looks like the same thing for this one too."

Snow began to get herself up, but as she did, Eliz dashed towards her again and grabbed her by her hair with a tight grip. Eliz chuckle once again and threw Snow a second time. This time the gothic vampire crashed on the ground, gathering dirt and dust as she rolled around.

When she stopped, Snow laid on her right side, curled you, with her hair all over her face. Eliz at this time placed her hands on her hips. "My, my. You look like something a car runs over in the middle of the street. Like a stray cat."

Snow didn't say anything; she continued to lay there, motionless.

Yet Eliz then noticed Snow's body beginning to shiver, showing, to her, that she was already going down…but that wasn't the reason.

Snow spoke…her tone…heavy. "I've had enough on me already." Eliz raised a brow. "So you're still kicking hu? Last time, you were out cold at this point." Snow continued to shiver and her voice still heavy. "I've been kidnapped twice already and been smacked around more then I wanted."

Eliz suddenly burst into a chuckle. "Twice! I only took you once! You're telling me it happened a second time!" It was as if Eliz heard the joke of all jokes. And Snow clearly didn't like it. "Stop it." She spoke. Yet Eliz kept laughing.

"Stop it." Snow spoke again. And yet Eliz still kept laughing.

The…without warning, Snow dashed back up on her feet and threw a fist at Eliz in the face. The blow came so sudden that Eliz took it head on and flew back, hitting a tree and falling just a Snow had done.

Eliz leaped herself back up and now looked angered and vicious, but when she got a look at Snow, she noticed her eyes were glowing an intense green. So she smirked once more. "I see…so the blood of the Pravus runs through you." She then placed her right hand on her forehead, the spot the blow had struck. "In that case I take it back…YOU'RE Vlad's toy." She then shrugged. "Well he is in his teens right…that would make sense."

Suddenly without Snow knowing it, she began to levitate of the ground a bit. "Take that back." She spoke. Yet Eliz still smirked. "I see that bothers you a bit hu? Well I'll tell you what; if you can actually try to leave a scratch on me, maybe I'll take it back."

Snow's fangs suddenly snapped out of her gums. "Bring it."

Within a microsecond, both dashed towards the other. Snow's face showed anger and rage, while Eliz was more of a toying manner. And within another microsecond, they collided.

Of course Eliz was stronger and in the impact, Snow bounced back. She quickly stopped her fall by stomping her feet on to the ground, creating a sound you would hear when someone stepped on the breaks of a car.

Eliz continued to dash at Snow. Her brutal force wasn't shy to start with either. She slammed into Snow harshly; causing Snow to hit a tree and making several cracks on the bark appear rapidly, showing just how much strength was being used.

Snow gasped for air as fast as she could from the slam. Eliz stood there, glaring in a way the screamed the words **I'm not even trying**. Eliz then huffed slightly and spoke calmly. "The way you move, I have to say, is a bit sloppy." She then giggled disturb like. "Haven't you ever gotten in some training or something?"

Snow wanted to get up all on Eliz face and say yes, but then again, the only thing she tried learning was levitation and that was for only a few hours. Elis at this pointed then dashed off, but not ahead. It was somewhere else.

Snow didn't see he, she swung her head all over, trying g to look for Eliz. Yet no luck. She brought her guard right back up. Her body tensed, stiffening like a rock, trying to make it so that the next hit would not hurt her that badly. But it would be a bit difficult as she has already been thrown around a bit.

Suddenly Snow felt a cold breeze pass her neck and swung her head around, getting a glimpse of Eliz before being struck by her in the face and falling towards the floor. Yet Eliz wasn't just going to let that happen as she quickly grabbed Snow's right arm, stooping her fall and then threw Snow up into the air, as if she were an old rag doll.

Eliz leaped up and flew towards her, grabbing her again and diving Snow down with her. Yet right as they were about to, Eliz let go and Snow hit the ground hard. The moment Snow did, she let out a scream of pain.

The bone in her right shoulder dislocated.

As Eliz landed, she watched Snow lay there, covered with dirt as she groaned deep pain, unable to move her right arm. The gothic vampire's pravus green eyes then flickered away. The same way an old light bulb flickered as it finally burns out.

Eliz walked over towards Snow, standing above her head. That wronged grin sitting calmly on her face. "You've got to be kidding me." She spoke to Snow in a whisper. "Even newly made vampires can put up some sort of fight…pathetic."

Eliz then grabbed Snow by her still attached arm. The young goth rose up, but felt no energy in her body as her mind a wrapped around the pain of her right arm. Yet it would then get worse.

Eliz placed her free hand on Snow's dislocated arm. Then with brute force, she pushed. In an instant, Snow screamed in pure agony as she felt a sharp, cracking pain. And as it happened, Eliz released her, causing her to fall right back to the ground. Snow rolled slowly as cradled her damaged arm, tears racing out of her eyes.

Eliz the huffed once before turning around and take a few steps away from Snow. There, she spoke again, but louder than a whisper this time."Drama much…can't believe my idiotic bother actually had problems with you guys…but then again he never mentioned you. So I guess he never knew about you."

Snow then at this point stopped crying slightly and realized the pain had lessened greatly…in fact she could move her fingers on her right hands. Her right arm was connected to her shoulder again…Eliz reattached Snow's arm, after causing the detachment herself.

The young vampire then began to slowly get herself up. She struggled greatly as her body was still in shut down mode. He breathe was heavy as she had a hard time trying to stop fully crying. And as all this happened, she kept her eye locked on Eliz.

The savage beast then turned back to Snow and rolled her eyes. "You know." She started. "Even I have standards." She smiled as she then focused on her left hand nails. "If I have to kill a vampire…I would like to make sure it's done with one swoop. Not damage the body in savvier ways….not my style."

Snow then felt her body shiver; she found little strength to do it. Death. She knew there was a chance of that if she followed Eliz. Yet actually seeing those words leave that monster's lips gave the idea so much more power.

Eliz looked at Snow's growing terrified expression and once again gave out a chuckle. "So cute. After actually coming here and throwing a cheap shot, you're NOW regretting it." She shook her head, still chuckling. "You're just a shell with so many emotions, aren't you?" Her chuckling then stopped instantly and she looked at Snow seriously. Her tone the same. "Look, I know when someone's time comes; they have these things about screaming. Try not to go over the top with it, all right."

Without warning…Eliz dashed off again. Completely gone from the surroundings. She was going for another sneak attack.

Snow stood there alone. This was it. She was going to die. Really truly die. Eliz was about to reappear and finish her. Her legs were in no condition to move an itch. Standing up was trouble enough. The idea made alone, felt like the end.

She could hear the sound of running echoing all around her.

Snow would never see her friends again. She would never see October again. Her best friend. Almost like a sister to her…no…she really was her sister…

Eliz dashed from behind, making her way towards Snow.

The love of her life, Vlad, she would never see again either. The one that changed everything on her life. Literally….

Eliz dashed closer and closer towards Snow, her eyes locked on as if she were a tracker device.

Vlad and October. The two people in her life that made it worth for her to live. The two that broke her out of countless beatings and darkness she faced from her father and so much more. Both were about to be gone forever…she would be gone forever.

Eliz raised her right arm; her hands were bent in a claw like fashion. She reached Snow and swung down at her…but then was stopped…her head held by another…Snow's…

Eliz looked at Snow and saw her eyes were glowing green once again…and something else.

Snow then turned her free hand into a fist and punched Eliz in the stomach. The evil she demon groaned from the shot. And Snow wasn't done with her. The goth still had a hold of Eliz's right arm and with a newly found vampiric strength, she pulled Eliz over her and slammed her on the ground, face first.

Eliz though, didn't seem to be phased. In fact she laid there with her eyes wide with shock.

Once again, Snow's pravus green eyes flickered back. That slight vampiric strength made a sudden vanish…and the feel of regret returned.

Snow actually didn't understand what just happened. She didn't know where that spark came from? She didn't know where that sudden burst of power grew. Yet she did notice that this was the second time it's happened.

And so did Eliz.

The demonic vampire then shot herself back on her feet. Her mentally toying ways were replaced with a deep anger. "Alright…taking one cheap shot is something. But I'll be DAMNED to let myself get hit by another one a second time!" Her fangs were all out and ready to rip through the first thing they would make contact with.

That being said, the only thing around, happened to be Snow.

This time Eliz dashed straight towards Snow. From the look at her eyes, her mind was clouded by anger. Her speed had also tripled.

One second she was heading towards Snow. The next, she appeared several feet behind the goth.

There was then silence…

No one moved. Both Eliz and Snow were perfectly still for several seconds…then…Snow let out a blood curdling scream as her body lifted into the air slightly. A strange wind surrounded Snow rapidly, causing several bruises to appear quickly on her body.

It seemed that because Eliz moved so fast, she was able to attack Snow several time in a split second. It then took a few more seconds for the impact to take full effect. And after it all passed, Snow fell to the ground once more. This time knocked out.

Eliz dashed next to the laid goth and grabbed her by her black hair. Snow rose as if she were an old not needed rag doll. She then opened her mouth and readied herself to finish the job with her fangs…yet…

"Alright Eliz…go ahead." Spoke an unknown voice. "Show them all you're not the ordinary type."

Eliz stopped and looked up into the trees.

There, sitting on a large branch was boy, who looked no more than seventeen.

He wore a striped shirt like v-neck sweater, which was mostly white and the stripes being thin black lines. On his left hand was a leather glove that had the tips cut off, exposing his fingers. He had on black jeans and converse to match which had a red bottom. His skin was a well tan color and his hair was a strange shade of blue that seeped into black slightly. His hair style was both curls and waves that went back. Strangely, the blue with that hair style seemed to work for him.

He smiled at Eliz his with both his brown eyes and teeth, revealing his fangs, showing he was also a vampire.

Eliz's emotion was now irritation. "You're late Lee."

The blue hair vampire shrugged. "Hey, what do you want from me? Unlike you, I can walk with the sun out. I had to keep going through any bit of shade I could find. I'm just glad you picked a place with a lot of it."

Eliz dropped Snow continued speaking to the boy. "Whatever. Did you bring what I asked for?" Lee nodded at her right away. "Yea, yea. It's running around a bit." With that, Eliz smiled and looked back at Snow. "Good…now then all that leaves is the bait."

Snow, being knocked out, had no clue what was happening...and also did not know of what was to come.

The blue haired vampire shruged once more. He took a look at Snow himself and gave out a sigh. "So much trouble." Was all he then spoke. He then looked behind him, into the darkness the trees made.

There, a faint growl could be heard...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Nine chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THAT OLD WORRIED FEELING AND A NEW ONE NOW GROWING**

Just about the outskirts of Bathory, in a location where wild life was starting to be the dominate one, Otis stood. His posture was proper, his arms were holding on to each other from behind and his expression was between no emotion at all, and serious.

He breathed in long breaths, but made sure they weren't making a sound. The feel in the air was both silent and stale.

Otis was surrounded. He was completely circled in. Yet this wasn't bothering him in any way as it seemed. The reason for this, he was expecting it. For what was around him, was the council…and standing in front of him, about two yards away, was the leader. The oldest living vampire…his grandmother, and Vlad's great-grandmother…

Em…

She locked her eyes on Otis and gave the feel that she saw him as a lower life. Strange in a way that family gave that vibe out.

It was then, that Em spoke. "Glad you could make it dear Otis." Her tone sound straight to the point. Otis then freed his arms before folding them in front. "I could say likewise, but then again I wouldn't mean it. So I won't" Otis quickly gave a questioning expression after that. "Then again, I just said it now, didn't I?"

"Moving on." Em spoke sharply before turning her back to Otis and walking off a bit. "As we've been speaking for a while, that vampire that's been running around…has anything happened in the past few hours?"

Otis spoke back, not giving a second to pass after Em's words left her lips. "No, nothing has happened with her…but something did go down last night with another…I'm sure you know of it by now."

Em's body stiffened a bit. She stood quiet for a few seconds as her eyes wandered off towards a tree ahead. There, hiding behind it was a still badly bruised Eddie Poe, who seemed frightened as Em spotted him with a cold glare. The eldest vampire the spoke again. "Yes, I've heard…tell my great-grandson that I am truly sorry for his…friends…wild behavior."

She then turned back to Otis and continued. "By the way Otis. Besides that absurd thing that's part of our kind running around…have there been any other activity in Bathory?" A raised brow quickly appeared on Otis. "Other activity…like what?"

A deep darkness filled Em's eyes. "Guess you haven't heard?" With that, Otis took a step closer towards Em. "Heard of what? What are you talking about?"

He took a look around at the other members of the council. From the puzzled looks on their faces, they didn't seem to know what their leader was talking about. And f they didn't know, what Em was speaking of must have been something serious.

The leader then closed her eyes and spoke. "A little over a day ago, I received information from…someone I know…and I'm afraid something terrible has happened." She then slowly opened her eyes and continued. "Someone had broken into a part of Elysia that was locked away long ago."

It didn't take long for Otis's eyes to widen in horror. He obviously now knew what Em was speaking of. "No…it can't be."

Em nodded. Her tone, lowered. "Someone has entered Murder City."

Within a microsecond, the entire council broke into a nearly synced gasp and soon after that, grew into an uproar. Panic quickly filled the atmosphere. Otis couldn't let his eye leave Em's. He was trying his best to find any bit of this being a lie. Yet try as he might, Em was telling the truth.

Inside, he felt as if the end of the world had occurred. The fabric of time and space had been destroyed. To put it in a simpler note, this was bad.

Real bad.

Em raised her right arm up in the air, causing the circle to calm dramatically.

Otis quickly shouted in an almost guessing manner. "There has to be some mistake!"

Em lowered her hand and shook her head. "No, there's isn't. And Otis…I know you've learned quite a lot about Murder City in your time as a vampire. So you should know how dangerous that place is. And what shelters in it."

Otis nodded, knowing exactly.

At that moment Em focused her attention on the rest of the council and spoke like a leader would. "We're now done here! We will leave now!"

It took a few seconds, but after so, the circle broke and dashed off in vampire speed towards the north. Eddie quickly saw this happen and did the same within no time.

Em and Otis were now alone.

Em took in a deep breath and seemed to give out a desperate plea. "Otis…normally it isn't like me to do this…but since that place has become a part of this, I'm hoping you could get Vlad to help in some way…his abilities would greatly increase a way to stop all the chaos that is soon to come."

Otis looked off into the distance before speaking. "Yes…I know what happened the last time that place was unlocked." He returned to Em. "But Vlad is still young. Making him a part of this would affect his wellbeing."

Em rolled her eyes and turned her back to her grandson once more. "Typical…just let me warn you…I've also learned that whoever broke into Murder City…had also taken one of those things about with them."

A shiver quickly caught Otis spine. It felt as if death had come to him and it was as if his time had run out.

Em continued. "They're powerful in general. So for it not to appear yet means whoever took it are indeed powerful themselves…until then, stay on guard." Without warning, after that, Em dashed off.

Leaving Otis's mind to create and imaginary apocalypse.

Which had a chance to become real.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Eight chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE SIDE OF A TOSSED COIN**

An hour after her meeting with Otis, Em walked through a forest in which the trees seem to represent winter more than summer. The trunks were weak and showed cracks on the bark. There was a lack of leaves on the tree, causing the braches to give off more of a claw like look.

Her eyes showed a great hold of ruthlessness. The steps she took gave sounds of almost stomping. She lightly moved her right shoulder, showing some signs of soreness for some reason that wasn't important at the moment.

The forest Em walked through was miles away from Bathory and any other nearby towns or cities. And even though the trees had no leaves, the braches stretched out to top each other. Making the summer sunlight get through in spot like form. Of course Em was one of those vampires that could walk in the day. Yet the bright star in the sky seemed a bit annoying to her. She would glance every now and again, giving a low groan before looking forward once more.

She soon reached a part of the forest that may have been the center. The area was nearly a perfect circle, with only a large oak tree in the middle, which seemed dead, lifeless.

Em stood in front of it up at the top of it. She closed her eyes and began to speak. Yet her words were not English. In fact they weren't words in any language that humans knew. They were words only vampires were able to understand, Elysian code.

When she stopped speaking, Em opened her eyes and began walking around the large tree. The spots of light that hit her suddenly grew dimmer until they were complete gone. The warm temperature quickly dropped to a point where you could barely see your own breath. Yet none of this seemed to bother Em in the bit.

The forest was now gone and Em stood in front of a small path that seemed to lead towards a small light. She picked her pace up a bit and now seemed slightly agitated about something. It wasn't long before the light revealed to be coming from a large Victorian like structure, not a castle, but not house. It was somewhere in the middle.

She stepped through the large opened front doors, which was the spot of the light. There she heard sound of people chattering about and Em now stood inside a large semi-lounge. The floor was covered in a bloody red carpet with designs of lions standing in a majestic like stature. The walls had large oval like mirrors that were slightly dusty and showed some cracks, though some were hairline at best.

Three large chandeliers where attached towards the ceiling of the room in a triangle formation which gave the place that dying yellow light Em had spotted. Towards the back were two staircases. One on the left, one on the right, both leading towards a second floor. And in the middle of the room were the other members of the council, having a conversation with one another. Some stood up, while other sat in dinning like seats. Yet all stopped the moment one spotted me. There, all of them stood tall and straight.

Em let out a sigh and walked deeper into the room. Two members quickly closed the front doors as soon as she did so. One then spoke to her. "Eldest, we were wondering when you were going to be here." Em lightly raised her right hand, a symbol for the vampire to stop speaking. And then she spoke herself. "I decided take the long way here. Get some time to think."

Em then began walking towards the right staircase and continued speaking. "I'm a bit tired and wish to rest in my room. I would like no interruptions until then…actually…I would like for you to bring Eddie Poe to my room. I need to have a word with him about his interactions with Vladimir." From that, one of the council members scurried off, looking for Poe. And Em continued up the staircase.

When she reached the top, Em switched to her vampiric speed and dashed through a long hallway which matched the décor of the first floor, with the exception of several doors both left and right. She continued to dash until she reached the end, where a final door waited.

She quickly stopped in front of the door and opened it, quickly entering the room, and shutting the door behind. Em stood in a box shaped room, painted black with nothing in it, but a large bed with velvet sheets and a nightstand with a small lamp on it that lit the room enough to see around. And there was just one large window that leads to a balcony.

It was her room. Not her real room though. Just the one for this location. Em, being the oldest living vampire to date, had to run around the world, having to take on cases on those that interfered with vampire laws. So she had more than one place live for when these situations occurred.

She had just dropped onto her bed when she heard the door knock. She quickly let out an annoyed groan before getting right back up and answering the door. She opened it and it was reveal to be Eddie Poe, frightened deeply as a council member stood behind him. Em then moved to the side, allowing the council member to roughly push Eddie forwards, causing the snail like vampire to fall and hit face first on the floor.

The council member then walked off and Em closed the door. The moment Eddie heard the door shut, he got up on his feet and look at Em, but not in the eye. Em looked at him coldly and walked over towards him until they were face to face. It wasn't long before Em spoke. "I'm disappointed in you Poe…deeply."

Eddie tried to speak, but he struggled as he began to stutter. Yet it didn't matter as Em suddenly slapped him in the face, making the Eddie squirm a bit and move back slightly. Em's tone was now a bit aggressive. "I had ordered you to go to Bathory and spy on Vlad! Not to pick a fight with him!"

Em quickly turned her back on Eddie and began to walk towards the balcony. There, before stepping out, she continued to speaking. "If you didn't do that, then we may have had a better shot of Otis allowing us to use Vlad!" She quickly turned to look at him once more. "Because of this, whoever broke into Murder City might be farther into whatever plan they have cooked up!"

Eddie shook a bit, hoping this bashing would be over. This proved the Em's word were alone something to fear. And it seemed to continue as Em suddenly dashed right in front of Eddie, causing the worm to flinched and almost let out a shriek. "Next time you do something other than my orders, you'll experience death a second time! And this time, I'm sure you wouldn't come back!" She then moved her head next to Eddie's ear. "Do you got that?" She then whispered and Eddie shook his head quickly.

Em gave a small smile before placing a surprising gentle kiss on Eddie's cheek. She then moved back and turned back towards the balcony, walking towards it again. "Now get out." She said. And Eddie took no hesitation to do so. He ran out and shut the door behind.

Em now stood on the balcony and crossed her arms. She let out a sigh and spoke one last time. "Why is having boyfriend always difficult?"

Em didn't mean this, but confusingly she did mean it at the same time. Since she was the oldest thing around, but had the appearance of a teenager, it was hard to find another vampire to at least share the appearance similarity.

Most vampires were twice and even tree times her age in appearance. Eddie was the only young looking vampire around and sometime you had to work with what you had.

Even older then the pyramids grandmothers needed some romance now and again.

Em sighed one last time…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Seven chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SiIX: MEMORIES OF A LOWER LIFEFORM**

Em quickly turned her back on Eddie and began to walk towards the balcony. There, before stepping out, she continued to speaking. "If you didn't do that, then we may have had a better shot of Otis allowing us to use Vlad!" She quickly turned to look at him once more. "Because of this, whoever broke into Murder City might be farther into whatever plan they have cooked up!"

Eddie shook a bit, hoping this bashing would soon be over. This proved that Em's words were alone something to fear. And it seemed to continue as Em suddenly dashed right in front of Eddie, causing the worm to flinched and almost let out a shriek. "Next time you do something other than my orders, you'll experience death a second time! And this time, I'm sure you won't come back!" She then moved her head next to Eddie's ear. "Do you got that?" She then whispered and Eddie shook his head quickly.

Em gave a small smile before placing a surprising gentle kiss on Eddie's cheek. She then moved back and turned back towards the balcony, walking towards it again. "Now get out." She said. And Eddie took no hesitation to do so. He ran out and shut the door behind.

He stood in the hallway, his back towards the closed door, but turned his head to look at it for a second. Eddie's nerves started to calm down and he place his hand his cheek. The one Em had both smacked and kissed him. He moved his head forward and began walking.

Fear and confusion filled him and none were higher than the other. Both were tied because of Em. She was twisted and messed up in so many levels. Her sense of humor, if she had one, was slightly psychotic. Basically Em was the stereotype of mad leader who had a hold of great power. Which, when Eddie thought about it, is actually getting down to the root of things.

Eddie was at the middle of the hallway, now moving his hand away from his check. He was a vampire, he remembered. Something he wanted for some time. And yet, so far, things haven't been going as he planned it would. There was so much more to it than human knew. Even how he came to be a bloodthirsty being was different.

It was there, that a memory appeared in Eddie's mind. That day, there was an image of Em, he would not see again. One of the reasons he had went along with it. And maybe if he didn't see it, there would have been a different ending.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

A large vanilla envelope. Those hold large amounts of information and depending on your situation; it could mean something good or something bad.

For Eddie, he hoped for the positive end. He held the large envelope, wrapped around his arms and laying it on his chest, kind of like one of those high school girls from the 1950's.

Ahead of him, about a block away, he could see the post office. His heart pounded with every step he took, getting closer to it. "This is it." He thought to himself. "I'm really going to do this…if he's not going to give me what I want, then fine."

He, Eddie spoke of, was Vladimir Tod.

After being rejected from his request to become a vampire, Eddie saw this as the last straw. After years of being the geeky and loser guy, which no one wants any involvement with; Eddie had seen an opportunity to become something great when finding out Vlad was something right out of a book or movie. He was so close to this dream that he was beginning to have a new perspective for what he thought would be his old life. Yet at the last second Vlad seemed to have taken that away, causing his new perspective to crumble into a world he hated so.

Within the envelope, held every bit of information he had on Vladimir and the whole society he was tied to. And from how thick it was, he had a lot of information. Eddie crossed the street, only a few steps away from his destination. He was going to become somebody; he was determined to be someone. With fangs or without, Eddie made sure it was going to happen.

He reached the office and released one of his arms from the envelope, extending it towards the door's handle. Just then he noticed the lights inside were off. Normally this would mean it was closed, but Eddie looked up at the sky, seeing the color of orange and pink merging, a sign of the day ending. From his knowledge, he knew the post office shouldn't be closed yet.

Suddenly a whistle echoed at him, causing him to jump slightly from it and look towards its source, the right. There, a few feet away, he saw a girl looking right at him. She looked at him from head to toe, before giving out a small smile and speaking. "Your taste in fashion needs some help, but besides that, you're kind of cute."

A raised brow appeared on Eddie. "Um…thank you?" Was all he could say, not knowing if what she said was an insult or a compliment.

The girl then began to walk towards him extending her hand towards him. "Em." She spoke, causing Eddie to blink twice before she continued. "My name, it's Em."

"Oh." Was all Eddie said. He reached in returned and shook her hand. "My name's-"

"Eddie." She finished for him. "I know your name."

Eddie then felt caution fill him, but only slightly. He then noticed the girl's hand moving away from him, revealing a large vanilla envelope in it and her examining it. He looked down and saw the one she held was his. "Hey!" He spoke, trying to sound intimidated. He reached for the envelope, but the girl quickly moved out of the way, making him miss.

Em then lightly swung the envelope around in the air. "You know." She started. "I don't really think you want to expose all of Elysia. Do you?"

Eddie's eyes widened a bit. "How does she know about that?" He thought. And it was obvious on the look on Em's face that she knew he was thinking this. What made this more obvious was what she said next. "I'm supposed to keep an eye out for anything that might expose us Eddie. If you don't do this, you'll live longer. I'm just saying."

"E-expose us?" Eddie stuttered, feeling the emotion of fear beginning to fill him. Yet it was not from was she said that made it appear, not completely at least. No, it involved the same place. What made the fear show up was that Eddie could see fangs slowly growing and exposing as Em had spoke.

There was a moment of silence, causing Em to roll hers and fill it. "Look I'm not going to kill you, alright." She could see that made Eddie calm a pit. And she crossed her arms. "Well maybe…I don't know; let's see how things turn out first."

The calmness suddenly disappeared. And Em continued to make it worse. "Tell me something Eddie. Don't you think it's a little quiet?"

Eddie's brows connected, quickly looking around. He now realized there was no on around. No one walking in the streets, stores including the post office were closed, not even one car passed by. It was just he and Em. His heart speed slowly began to rise. And it went up a notch when Em was suddenly inches away from his face.

She squinted her eyes at him and spoke in a whisper. An annoyed one. "Wow you breathe hard." Eddie was too frightened to do anything.

Em then tilted her head. "I swear you smell like you're about to make a mess on yourself. Grow a spine or something, really." She then moved back a bit. And continued speaking once again.

"Look, before you do make a mess, I'll let you in on something. You could still hand this into whatever it is you think will expose us and end up having a slow and painful death." Eddie gulped at that suggestion. "Or you could still become a vampire if you join our side. It's your choice."

Eddie stood there with a stunned expression. He could believe it. This girl was literally just giving him the choice just like that. Of course he would choose to be a vampire, but he didn't if know he should say it.

He just bet the girl. What if she were one of those who just wanted something to eat without any problems. And yet there was the fact that she knew his name and what he was planning to do.

He then put that aside. He wanted to be something. And that's all that mattered. "Turn me." Was all he said.

A smile appeared on Em's face. "Nice pick…by the way there is one thing that comes from that choice."

"I don't care, just do it." Eddie said straight forward, cutting her off. The smile on Em grew larger from that. "Persistent I see… Nice to see my first boyfriend actually does have a back bone."

Eddie blinked twice. "First what?"

Before he could get an answer, Em dashed towards him in vampiric speed, her fangs showing…before things go black…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Eddie left the memory aside as he began to go downstairs. He sighed at the thought that he had a girlfriend. Don't get him wrong, he's surprised that he has one. The only problem with that was that his was Em. Out of women in the world.

After turning him, Em began to treat him rough and harsh with any little mistake. She obviously the kind who like to be the guy in the relationship. Eddie had thoughts of trying to break it off, but his imagination on what Em could do to him, made that difficult to do. He sighed…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Six chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: MEMORIES OF A HIGHER LIFEFORM**

Otis walked past the trees, making his way back into Bathory. It would have been a lot faster if he used his vampiric speed to get there, but after the information Em had given him a while ago, he found it better to walk. Just to clear his mind and think things through.

Eliz appearance, Vlad's dangerous hidden abilities tapped into, Murder City being broken into; there were so many things that needed to be fixed. He was beginning to understand how his nephew felt from all those years of dealing with both his human life and his vampire life. Or at least something close to it in some way.

As he went around another tree, Otis knew the main cause for all this was obviously Eliz. It was her entrance that caused all hell to break loose, that being practically literally. She was like the domino effect, she caused one thing to go down and it wasn't long for something else to do the same. She's evil in female body. The only thing that made moment not too serious, only for a second though, was a funny thought in his head that if Eliz wasn't causing trouble, she and Em could have been best friends forever, or shortly BFF's.

It was then that another thought came to him. A memory. It drew him back about a decade ago, give or take twelve years. He had visited New York in search for a thrill in his next meal, something he had tried to do with Vlad a little over a year ago.

At the time, he didn't think much of it, but with has been happening, Otis wished he did. Maybe things would have turned out different, he thought. Because It there that he remembered meeting Eliz for the very first time… He saw signs of thing going wrong…he should have done something…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

It was spring, midnight had just passed and night had taken over the sky for some time now. Even from this, New York was like a constructed vampire, always taking life when it grew dark.

Otis dashed in vampiric speed, he ran through an alleyway that seemed like a bricked maze. He took several sharp and last minute turns, his face showed determine, he didn't worry if he was going to get lost. The being because of his next meal. He held on to scent of them, lock on it like train dog of some police force.

He had chosen a tourist for his food source. They were the same like the stereotype. One of those people traveling from somewhere far and probably spoke little English, taking photos of basically everything, including the sparkling concrete.

Otis had lost visual on the guy a while back, but went into this alley as a shortcut. It seemed to have been working as he could smell the scent getting stronger and stronger with every step he took. His stomach began to grow with hunger because of it, making him more focused then he was before.

It wasn't long before he reached the end of the ally and appeared out in the open, where he then stopped in his tracks. There he closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. His target was close, probably a block away at most. He then opened his eyes and quickly looked around, seeing there were a few people around this area, Otis took somewhat his time and quickly walked towards the right, the source of the scent.

His stomach went up another notch for blood and it seemed luck was on his side as the farther he went, the less populated it was. In fact it got to the point where no wasn't around. It wasn't hard to for him to spot his pray as they were the only thing is sight.

The tourist stood there from a far, he looked at a large map with deep concern. He was obviously lost. Just adding more to the vampire's luck. Otis could feel his fangs coming out from his gums from excitement. In a way, he was also hoping this one was going to be a screamer. Just to add to the fun.

He quickly dashed into a shadow, making it much easier to hide. Though he may have slightly blown his cover and his speed had made a bit of a whooshing sound. He knew his prey heard it as they took a moment to lower the map and look around in a confused fashion.

Otis thought it through already. He was going to strike the tourist from the back, pushing them into the darkness and ending him there. And Otis didn't have to wait that for it to happen. His prey seemed to have then figured out where was and turned to walk off.

Otis readied himself, his muscles forming for speed. He took a deep breath and dashed. Within a microsecond, he had a one foot difference between him and his prey. He reached out to grab him and suddenly he was off guard.

A blur passed him and tackled the tourist, pushing him into the darkness. Just like Otis was about to do.

Otis stopped moving and stood there. It took him a moment to realize what happened and figured the only thing that could move that fast was something like him. A vampire. Within seconds, Otis grew angered and shouted at whoever it was that took his meal. "Hey! What the heck! That was mine!" His tone deepened.

Yet it was too late. Otis could hear the guy screaming in terror, a sign of the vampire already feeding on them. This Otis to huff out as his fangs went back into his gums.

"Now, now Otis. Calm a bit. There are plenty more where they came from." Spoke a voice coming from behind Otis. He turned around and he quickly tensed in caution. The voice came from a large man wearing a large coat to match. They had a hat covering their face, but Otis could see their mouths, which grinned, showing fangs. And Otis knew exactly who they were.

Otis crossed his arms, his tone, not wanting. "D'Ablo…what do you want?"

D'Ablo tilted his head slightly. "Just taking a stroll, finding something to eat, like you." Otis squinted his eyes; the sight of D'Ablo gave him disgust. Yet he spoke back anyways. "Well you're little friend over there just took my meal."

D'Ablo took his hat off, revealing his disturbed look. "I do apologize for that, but I have no control over her. She caught his scent and just went for it." From that Otis chuckled slightly. "She? I'm sorry to say, but you don't strike me as someone to know a woman, even if a vampire."

D'Ablo shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm mean family doesn't count I say."

A raised brow appeared on Otis. "Family?" Was all he said first. After, "YOU have family?"

Just then the screaming ended and the silence was taken by footsteps walking towards both Otis and D'Ablo. Otis turned around and saw a young girl coming out of the shadows, her mouth showing smears of blood. Otis examined her quickly.

She showed some similarity to D'Ablo, but there was something different about her. He saw what seemed like innocence in her…but something else too. And it was then that D'Ablo made the introduction. "Otis this is my sister, Eliz."

Eliz and Otis looked at each other not saying anything. The youthful vampire quickly made her way towards her brother's side, her eyes not leaving Otis for a second. Yet Otis on the other hand turned his attention back to D'Ablo. "I had no idea you had a sister."

D'Ablo looked at his sister and responded. "That's not a surprise; the only ones that know of her existence are the council and Em of course…and you now." D'Ablo's eyes then moved toward Otis himself. "I do hope you could keep it that way…She hasn't been like us as long as I have. She's still in some ways new to things."

Otis squinted his eyes, unsure what D'Ablo was speaking about. Yet then may have understood when he noticed D'Ablo's eyes weren't actually focused on him, but passed him. Towards where Eliz had taken was supposed to be his meal.

Otis turned towards that direction and walked to it. When he reached the shadows, it wasn't hard to find the body. What was hard for him was to process the state it was in. Bite marks everywhere was probably the cleanest way to put what he saw, but it was obvious that Eliz was a sloppy eater...and a savage one.

Otis had turned back around, back to D'Ablo and Eliz, but when he did they were gone…

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

Otis almost tripped on a tree root, causing him to forget his thoughts for a moment. He looked ahead and realized he reached a part of Bathory already. The location was still in construction, a reason for there to be tree roots sticking out of the ground.

As the clusters of trees were now behind, he continued to go through his memories. Before this week came, he had only seen Eliz two more times after their first meet. Both times he seen the blood thrust monster humans portray vampires to be.

He should have kept her in his mind the whole time; especially after the death of her brother…suddenly Otis paused and stopped in his tracks…

A scent…so familiar…surround it him…

It wasn't long before he was able to figure it out. He then ran back into the trees, still in human speed.

He looked around, hoping the scent he picked up was all in his head, that it couldn't be right. He shot his sight in all different directions. Looking as best possible…then he found it...wishing he didn't...

His eyes widened in horror, his mouth dropped open…he saw Snow lying there on the ground...

No movement from her...

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**Author's Note/ Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Five chapters left before final chapter.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE THICKENING PLOT**

Otis ran towards her and got down on one knee. His mind couldn't process what he was looking at. Snow wasn't moving at all, though she was still alive, she was breathing…barely. His eyes examined her and quickly saw bruise marks all over her. It didn't take long for Eliz's face to appear in his head. And a second after, he remembered his nephew.

Otis stood right back up and knew he had to contact Vlad. He focused right away. He needed to know if Vlad was alright and if he was, he needed to tell him about Snow.

As he was about to mentally speak to Vlad, a voice comes from behind. "I don't think you'll have time for that." Spoke the voice, causing Otis to shift around quickly. There he saw a blue haired boy standing a few feet away. The boy crossed his arms a looked passed Otis, down to Snow. He spoke again. "You're a bit tied up at the moment…I think that girl need some kind of medical attention or something."

Otis could feel his body tense with caution. The boy then focused back on Otis. "Oh yea…um…I'm Lee, my name, just to let you know…and um…I'm hoping you're Otis. Am I right?"

Otis had no idea if he should answer the guy or not. His mind was busy trying to see what he should do. He couldn't contact Vlad, protect Snow's body and keep an eye on the strange boy at the same time.

Of course Lee could see this confliction in Otis's eyes and sighed. "Look if you're Otis, just to let you know, Eliz told me to detract you or something." He said it so casually. Though Otis tensed even more from that remark, now know this guy had a connection towards Eliz.

It was then that Lee dropped down on the ground, sitting. "I really don't care, but then again, I don't have anything to do." Otis wasn't listening to what Lee was saying. He was trying to figure out a way to get to Vlad. If Eliz wanted him distracted, that could only mean she was going to for his nephew.

He quickly began to focus in his mind; he began to search for a connection to Vlad. Lee saw this and picked up twig near him. He then began to pick at it with his nails, humming a tune.

Otis knew by the distance that it would take a few second, possibly a minute or two, to reach Vlad, and then a bit longer to send a message. He kept his eyes locked on Lee the whole time, who was now squinting his eyes at one end of the twig. He noticed Lee's lips moving, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

And then he reached Vlad. He began to send his message when suddenly something flew passed the right side of his face, breaking his connection. The spilt second where he connected caused him to lose focus on Lee. When he looked at him, he saw Lee's right left arm was stretched out towards him. He had thrown the twig.

A warm wet feeling the appeared on the right side of his face. He placed his hand lightly on his cheek and could quickly tell it was blood. Lee had sharpened the twig to a point when could actually caused damage. The blue haired boy then stood right back up. He yawned a bit, revealing his fangs and stretched his arms up into the air. When he ended, he spoke again. "Look I can't let you get to Vlad in anyway, alright? If I do, Eliz would kill me." He paused to give out a sigh before continuing. "Again, that is."

Images of Eliz getting closer and closer to Vlad began racing through Otis' mind and saw he had to quickly take get home. He ignored Lee's awareness and turned to grab the unconscious Snow…it was the wrong thing to do.

He practically jumped when Lee suddenly appeared in front of him. And before he could do anything, a great force swirled around his waist. A horrid pain pushed down on his stomach. And before he knew it, Otis' feet lost contact with the ground and he flew back until his back hit a tree, sending a sharp pain to surge through his body and letting out a groan. As he slowly slid down, it was clearly spotted that the tree's bark was cracked from the blow itself.

Lee had punched Otis with a mix of his vampiric speed and strength.

Otis gained his strength back in seconds and got up, but was surprised at how sore his body felt from that one blow. Yet he cast that aside and quickly shifted his sight on Snow, who laid a few inches away from Lee's back. The blue hair vampire seemed serious about holding back Otis.

It was then that Otis realized he was only going to get out of this by fighting. And within seconds, he dashed right at Lee. And it wasn't long before Lee did the same.

When both were a microsecond from being face to face, Otis swung at Lee. He put all his strength into it his left fist, ready to return the pain Lee had given him. Yet then, before it could be done, Lee shifted his weight.

Lee's body dived down forward, make Otis miss. And then the blue hair vampire sprang back up. His forehead hit Otis from his chin, making the elder vampire groan once more. He felt as if his skull began to shatter as he was about to lose his balance. Though Lee wasn't done yet.

He got a hold of Otis by his shoulder and pulled him closer. Using his vampiric speed, he raised his knee in a sonic like movement, making contact with Otis' stomach once more. And this time causing Otis' eyes widened and the air rushed out of his longs.

Lee quickly released his hold on Otis and jumped back, landing all the way next to Snow.

Otis was on his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach and he groaned at the pain. He was shaking all over his body. He felt that this couldn't be right. Yes being a vampire gives you strength and speed, but the way Lee fought was different…something about his movements was not the kind you would expect from a blood thirsty creature.

Otis slowly shifted his sight towards Lee and saw his eyes. He was definitely different from your average vampire. And it was then a thought appeared in his head. It was what Lee had said before.

_Look I can't let you get to Vlad in anyway, alright? If I do, Eliz would kill me… again, that is…_

Again. That's what Lee had said to him. Which meant one thing. Eliz was the one that had turned him. With that logic, Otis could see Lee was defiantly a major threat. Eliz's disturbed and twisted mind had to have turned him for her own sick purpose. What that was, could have been anything.

Yet then Otis noticed Lee wasn't moving. The blue haired boy was just standing there, eyeing him. Otis felt heat and took this moment to get the upper hand. With a microsecond, he overtook himself in vampiric speed and ran at Lee. He placed more force on his body, planning to finish this right away.

His vision saw everything shaking because of this, though this didn't affect him at all. He felt his heart race and picking speed with every step he took, adrenaline enveloping. His arms both closed into fists, ready to use them…and then it changed.

Lee disappeared in his speed. And before Otis could completely fathom this, Lee appeared closer toward him. The assistant of Eliz then slid towards Otis, like someone playing baseball, trying to reach the plate without being called out. Before his entire body touched the ground, Lee used his hands to stop, raised his body slightly, and span. As he did, he extended his right leg and hit Otis' right side of his waist.

The quicken shock hit Otis. All that force he put together to take Lee down instead turned on him, causing the damage to double. Otis was about to fly off again, but that wasn't Lee's style. The blue hair vampire grabbed Otis' right arm and pulled him back, using his free arm to punch him in the face.

The blow seemed too much for Otis. He was blanking in and out from what was happening. And as he hit the ground, his breathing becoming weak and his eyes half closed, his mind flashed vision what was to come.

Eliz upon Vlad.

Vlad going down.

A smile appearing on Eliz.

The end of everything.

He felt hopeless, unable to do anything. His weakly moving vision then found Snow, seeing he was about to go into the same state as her. And afterwards, when to Lee, who was giving off a blank look…and just standing there again.

He was only a few inches away. He could have ended Otis right here and there, but instead he didn't move at all.

Otis felt warmth again. Above him. He moved his sight up as saw the sun. It was a little passed noon, but the sun was still high up. Otis looked back at his surroundings and then at Lee, who stood under the shadows.

It then clicked on Otis on the sistuation occuring. Unlike himself and Eliz, Lee wasn't able to walk under sunlight. This explained the pausing, the rapid hits, and Lee's tactics. He was making sure he wouldn't make contact with the light in anyway. And Otis saw this as his trump card.

He searched far within him to find any strength to get up and when he did, it felt like he was set ablaze when standing. His legs shook vigorously as he looked at Lee, who continued to give him that blank look. Otis kept contact with him. Or at least that's how it seemed. What he really was doing was looking pass his opponent.

He calculated mentally. Otis took a moment to think out what he was going to do. And so it came to him.

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, and exhaled, takeing away some of the pain from his hurt body. He opened his eyes again, looked at Snow, still on the ground, then at Lee and dashed in vampiric speed with what he was left in him, unsure of what would happen next.

**XxxXXXxxXxxXXXxxX**


End file.
